Life on the Edge
by Ghostess with the Mostess
Summary: Elisabeth Mas is a Dutch assassin. She was trained from childhood for the very purpose of doing the dirty work of her government. But it might just change when a request comes in from an international operation called S.H.I.E.L.D. They are looking for more recruits and Elisabeth is more than willing. But, not before she has a few run ins with our favourite Hawk.
1. Chapter 1

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Mas! Keep your arms tucked in tighter when you turn," Agent van Houtem shouted across the training pads.

The dark brunette haired woman winced inwardly as she did as she was told, quickly swivelling around her opponent with her arms tucked in even closer to her body. She stopped, keeping a good inch between her chest and his back before raised her arm and jabbing her open hand down on his neck. The man, Edwin Aller, collapsed into a heap on the floor, knocked unconscious with her hit.

"Better. Agent Spijker, bring the medic over."

Elisabeth Mas stood at her full height, accepting a wet towel from one of the help. She looked back at her mentor and father figure. Ludo Van Houtem was a senior soldier for the Belgium government, assigned to live out the rest of his days training a group of children, now adults, as a new batch of agents. There were sixteen of them, Elisabeth included. Each of them were children who had been abandoned, orphaned or just caught the governments eye.

Houtem was an older gentleman, somewhere in his late sixties. His previously dark brown hair had lightened, tuning to a mixture of grey and brown. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue that stood out in the house. He was still a strong fellow even at his age, his body lined with muscle. He stood at six foot four and had just recently started a collection of wrinkles on his face and hands. But if you had asked any of his 'children', Van Houtem looked tired. His many scars stood out on tanned skin and his eyes held the same look that Elizabeth had seen in victims of war.

The older man beckoned her over with a jerk of his head. Elisabeth jogged over, the towel still clutched in her hand. Once she stopped Van Houtem looked over her with calculating blue eyes. He gave an approving nod before placing a hand on her pale shoulder.

"You should go meet with your next class. I'm sure that Agent Coeman won't be too pleased if her top student was late."

He gave the woman a tired smile before turning his head back to the mat.

"I want Zeeger and Richard on the mat next!"

Elizabeth ignored the sound of feet hitting the padded floor mats and continued out of gym one.

Twenty-two years old and she was still taking 'classes'. Although Machteld Coeman's gymnastics class was her favourite by far Elisabeth had grown bored of doing the same routines over and over again. They'd be doing floor exercises, just like the week before. And three weeks before that was the same thing. The dark haired woman gnawed at her bottom lip as gym two came into her line of sight. The doors were open, letting her view the three other trainees as they stretched their limbs.

Elisabeth bit down harder, causing her pink lips to darken. At the last moment she turned, heading down the next hall into the East wing. The sixteen trainees had lived in the Van Houtem mansion their entire lives. It was outside the small town of Gesves on the southern side of Belgium. They had been living there for seventeen years. The eight men and eight women had been collected at the age of five and brought to the Van Houtem mansion. The other agents lived there as well, only leaving when called out on missions. Elisabeth and the others were meant to replace them one day and join the Bureau. Perhaps some of them would even become higher up agents, working on hard cases that would ultimately save people's lives.

She sighed when she finally reached the small stair case at the end of the East hall. She took each step with easy grace, moving up to the small hide away that had been created specifically for this need. At the top of the stairs was a small platform and on the other side was a sliding glass door. Elisabeth took a deep breath and crossed over to the door. She pulled the clear glass back by the handle and relished in the cool breeze that filtered through the opening. She stepped out onto a small balcony. There were only two on the mansion, both on either sides of the structure. She closed the door behind her and walked out to the railing.

There was always something calming about being out here. Elisabeth breathed deeply and smiled. She loved to be outside, enjoying the cool autumn breeze as it tangled her dark brown hair. She folded her arms on the metal rail and leaned over slightly, looking down at the almost black water of the pond below the balcony. There were still signs of life under the surface and Elisabeth made a mental note to talk to the mansion's caretaker that the fishes needed to be taken out from the pond before it got any colder. The woman leaned her head down and rested her chin on her folded arms.

* * *

"I thought I might you up here," the rough voice of Houtem sounded from behind her.

Elisabeth had heard the soft sliding of the glass door and the repetitive '_clack'_ of the old man's cane. She stood up straight and turned to face the man. Houtem was smiling the same tired smile he had used for the last five years. She felt a similar smile slide onto her face as she moved over to make room for the man on the rail.

He took the offered place and set his cane against the metal.

"It's not that hard to find me," Elisabeth replied, returning to looking over the east half of the yard.

She could feel Houtem chuckle before he replied.

"Yes, you're right. There aren't many places one can find you. I guess here was a good first guess."

"What would you like, sir?" She turned her head slightly, observing Houtem out of the corner of her eye.

He looked more tired now, his face relaxing a bit more.

"It's not what I'd like, Elisabeth, it's what _you'd_ like."

His response startled her, blue-green eyes widening. Houtem rarely called them by their first names.

"I see the way you look longingly outside the gates. You and every one of the other children."

"It's hard not to long for a world you've never known," she replied quietly, turning her head fully. He didn't turn, just kept looking out over the yard.

"You're right, very right. It's not fair to you or the others that we keep you cooped up in here. But you know our orders, mine especially."

He sighed and straightened out, turning to the woman he had raised like a daughter.

"So, I have made a suggestion to the Bureau. They have accepted and you, along with the other children, will be starting the next chapter of your lives."

Elisabeth stared at Houtem for a long time, trying to comprehend his words. It took a few more moments before she stood as well.

"You mean we're leaving here?"

He nodded his head and a large grin lit up across the woman's face.

"We're going to be going to the Bureau?" She asked, an excited note to her voice.

The grey haired man nodded his head and a laugh bubbled out from him. It wasn't often that she sounded so happy.

"Yes already! You and the others will be leaving tomorrow. An agent will be here to pick you all up. It'll take a little over an hour to get to Brussels and the Agent will take you straight to Headquarters, no detours, no sightseeing." Houtem explained slowly, raising an eyebrow at her.

Not like he needed to warn Elisabeth about this but she need to know so to keep the others in line.

"Of course," Elisabeth answered quickly.

She let her grin fade, putting her head into what Houtem was telling her. There would be time to celebrate with the others later, but now she needed to lighten. This would, after all, be his last orders for her.

"After dinner I will be making the official announcement and I will give my last orders then," the man told her.

He gave her once more tired smile before heading back towards the glass door.

"Oh, and Mas? I wouldn't suggest not skipping out on the training you will receive at Headquarters."

* * *

Elisabeth wandered back down to her bedroom in the West hall. It was where all the bedrooms were for both the trainees and the older agents. Her room was on the left side of the hall, third from the beginning. She walked in and hastily dropped onto her mattress. The room was rather plain, a mandatory thing in the mansion. The only furniture was her single bed, dresser and a desk. There was a mirror pinned to the wall beside the dresser and a pin board nailed into the wall beside her bed.

She stood slowly and stretched her arms above her head. The next twenty-four hours were going to be long. Elisabeth wasn't expecting to get much sleep that night, but then again when _did_ she get enough sleep? Every day she ran on four or five hours of rest before she had to get up at five to begin her day. After dinner she would probably spend some time with the other trainees before coming back to her room and packing away the small trinkets on her desk and her clothing.

Elisabeth went over to the mirror and sighed at the reflection staring back at her. The eight women trainees had all been groomed and raised the same way; beauty and training come first and foremost. In their line of work, or soon to be work, a woman had the upper hand if she was attractive. It meant getting information from their targets easier. Each of the women took their appearances seriously, even herself. None of them had easily seen scars or blemishes. They were all hidden under their clothing.

She looked into the mirror as the reflection inside stared back. Her hair was anything but straight. Her loose spiral curls hung around her face, falling just a bit lower than her shoulders and shining in the dim lighting. Blue-green eyes stared back at her, framed with heavily darkened eyelashes. Elisabeth had full lips that were almost always red from her biting at them. She had a natural frame, almost five foot six with graceful curves. But there was no denying the lean muscles that hid under her pale flesh. And all of these traits just made her job that much easier.

Elisabeth gave the woman in the mirror a nasty glare before she turned off the lights and left the room. Dinner would be soon and if she didn't make it there soon there would be nowhere for her to sit. The mess hall was already starting to fill once she got there. There were a few more seats but Elisabeth found the perfect one beside her long-time friend, Sofie Daelmans. The brunette quickly made her way to the table in the middle of the room, dropping into her seat. Sofie looked up at the other woman with a smile before turning back to the table.

Once the last of the agents and trainees filed in Houtem stood. The group of young and old hushed quickly and Elisabeth sucked in a breath. After this night there was never going to be a way back. There would be no chances to find their families, if they had them. It would only be a straight shoot into the life of spying, hand-to-hand combat, stealing, killing. Elisabeth was planning on making that shot.

* * *

**Hey there all you Hawkeye fans! **

**I decided to write this fanfiction a few nights ago after watching the Avengers for probably the hundrith time. Hawkeye has to be one of my favourite Avengers, Loki being my top favourite character in the whole movie. But after looking for some fanfictions for him I was extremely dissatisfied with the amount of good fanfictions for him.**

**So, this will be my attempt at my own Clint/OC fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

******I should also specify that the way I spelt Elisabeth's name was for a reason. Instead of her name being pronounced as 'ee-liz-a-beth'. I'd rather it be pronounced 'el-lisa-beth'. See the difference?**

**LOVE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Once the room was silent Van Houtem began speaking. "As you all know, quite well, that this is the seventeenth year. We have all been here, working and training together for seventeen years. No more, no less. That is a long time for anyone to be cooped up, caged off from the rest of the world."

Sofie looked over at Elizabeth with a frown. Most of the room was curious now; she could hear the nearly silent whispers that went around each table. The older man cleared his throat, his piercing eyes scanning the room.

"You, the trainees, have been locked away in this house for far too long. After consulting with the other senior agents we have come to the conclusion that you are all ready for the next step."

Gasps echoed through the room and Elisabeth wondered how they hadn't all sucked the air from the room. The woman smiled to herself and inwardly chuckled at her would-be family.

"That's right everyone. I've made a request to the Bureau and they have accepted. There will be bus coming tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp to take each of you to Brussels."

Sofie looked back her friend with wide eyes. Elisabeth couldn't help but grin at the sight of her best friend. She looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Did you know about this?" the other woman whispered. Elisabeth laughed softly and nodded her head, brown curls bouncing with the action.

"The last few days have been tests to see who would be best at keeping everyone under control. Elisabeth Mas will be the team leader for this group of agents. You will all listen to her. All orders will go through her to you. I know that we have trained you all very well. There is no hesitance in my mind that each and every one of you will become valuable assets to our cause."

With that Van Houtem sat once again, watching the expressions of his 'children'.

Sofie stared at her friend with mild shock written across her face while the other woman stared at Van Houtem with wide eyes. It was no secret that Elisabeth was the best of them. She had taken to training and her studies very early as a child and had engrossed herself in it until she was eighteen. After that it had just become routine.

"Congratulations!" Sofie shouted before launching herself at the brunette. Elisabeth laughed, pushing back her unease for the moment.

"Thanks, Sofie," she said quietly to the other woman before pulling away.

Sofie was a petite woman with surprising strength. She could push off a full grown man and then finish the job within moments. Her pin straight hair was cut to her chin and was the colour of wheat. She didn't like long hair, saying that it always got in the way during training. Her hair framed her heart shaped face nicely and made her dark brown eyes stand out more. Her body was a perfect mixture of lean muscle and petite curves.

"It's definitely a good thing they picked you. I mean, not like I don't like the guy, but Antonie wouldn't have done a very good job as leader."

Sofie's eyes flashed to the table across from out where Antonie Richard sat with a few of the other guys. Elisabeth nodded and shivered inwardly.

"I don't even wanna think about how badly we would be run into the ground if they had chosen him," she replied honestly.

Antonie was a pretty good guy off the training mats but when he got into his fighting mode there was no stopping the guy. He was reckless, cocky and didn't bother to watch out for his partners. He was the best fighter out of them but he was also the most dangerous.

"Holy crap! We aren't even going to be in this old place for another twenty-four hours. That's almost depressing," Sofie suddenly realized.

Her eyes lost their excited light as they stood from their table and went over to the food table. Assortments of main courses were set out along with bowls of side dishes.

"I know what you mean," Elisabeth started.

She grabbing a box of Hawaiian roll sushi and setting it on her plate with chop sticks. Sofie scrunched up her nose at the brunette's food choice and reached for the large bowl of spaghetti.

"After dinner we should probably start packing up out rooms." Both women gave a sigh in unison before chuckling at each other. "I'm going to miss this place."

* * *

Once dinner was finished Elisabeth and Sofie left the mess hall, walking together down to the West hall. Most of the other trainees had the same idea. All down the hall doors were open and sounds of rustling or the occasional grunt came from each one as they passed. When they reached the other end Sofie gave Elisabeth a quick wave and a sad smile before going into her room.

The blue-green eyes woman turned to her bedroom door and sighed heavily. Even thought they were finally free from the mansion there was an air of sadness and depression hovering through the hall. This was the place that all of them had been raised in by the older agents. They had childhood memories in this big old mansion that would always bring smiles or frowns to their faces. It wasn't something any of them would forget.

But Elisabeth had even more on her mind than just the thought of leaving the Van Houtem mansion for the first time in all these years. She also had to worry about the large responsibility that had been dumped onto her shoulders. She hadn't had any idea that they were planning on putting her in charge of the group. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for that much responsibility. Elisabeth opened the door of her bedroom and walked in on quiet feet. There was a duffle back under her bed that she had been waiting to use just for this day.

Elisabeth ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But then again she had good reason to. The woman sat down on her bed and reached under, dragging out the dusty duffle and shaking it out. She was sure a few spiders fell from the bag and onto the floor but she was more concerned about the dust layering it. Shaking it out once more Elisabeth opened the duffel bag and began packing away her things. There wasn't a lot. Elisabeth's possessions included her two week supply of clothing, her hygienic products, bathroom toiletries and the few things off her desk.

Once she was packed there really wasn't much to do. Elisabeth had left out clothing for herself for the next day and all that was left was her nightly routine. She got up from her desk chair and went back to her duffle back, tugging out the travel bag with all of her bathroom toiletries. She left the room and went down to the woman's bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, brushes out her hair and used the toilet. As she was washing her hands another woman walked in, a downcast look on her face.

"Are you alright Nicoline?" Elisabeth questioned quietly, trying not to startle her.

Nicoline looked over at Elisabeth, eyes bright with tears. The brunette smiled sadly and turned off the tap, wiping her hands on the loose t-shit she was wearing. She went over to the woman and pulled Nicoline into a hug. Instantly her hands came up, clinging to the back of Elisabeth's shirt.

Nicoline Anker was one of the more sensitive of the trainees in the mansion. She had been pulled out of an abusive household before being brought to Van Houtem. The woman was taller than Elisabeth by a good inch, her head coming down on the brunette's shoulder. Nicoline had lovely mousy brown hair that she normally had pulled back in a braid. It was always a mess of curls and waves but one of the other women had taught the Nicoline how to tame her hair better. She had sparkling blue eyes that were always filled with emotion. Her frame was tall and lanky rather than curvy like most of the other girls.

"I'm going to miss this place so much, Elisabeth," Nicoline murmured into the other woman's shoulder.

Elisabeth smiled softly and ran a hand through her friend's hair.

"I know. We're all going to miss it here," she whispered to Nicoline.

After a few more moments Elisabeth pulled away and smiled at the other woman.

"Go do your stuff and get to bed. We're all going to need the sleep." Nicoline nodded and wiped her eyes before turning to the stalls.

Elisabeth let her smile fall and left the bright lights of the washrooms. She went back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. It made a soft '_click'_ before the woman went over to her bed. She stripped out of the baggy sweat pants, tossing them to her duffle bag and climbing into the bed dressed only in a tank top and her underwear. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning was chaotic, even for them. People were rushing back and forth down the halls, pulling down shirts or buttoning up jeans while trying to get down the hall to the mess hall. Breakfast would be quick and then they'd need to bring all of their things outside to be loaded into the bus.

Elisabeth covered her mouth as a large yawn came over her. When she had woken up it was seven thirty. She had showered, changed and actually put on shoes for the first time in a while. There was a bit of a problem with tying up the laces of her old sneakers but she eventually got it. Elisabeth moved down the hall with the others, finding a spot in the mess with a bowl of freshly made oatmeal.

As she was scrapping the bowl for the last oats there was a hand on her shoulder. Elisabeth looked up and found Van Houtem standing behind her, cane in hand. He smiled to her before sitting down in the chair beside her.

"How are you this morning, Mas?"

Elisabeth yawned once more, covering her mouth again. She gave the old man a sheepish look before setting down her bowl.

"Tired as hell, but I can get a bit of sleep on the bus."

He nodded and looked down at the table. When he looked back up there was something new in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for assigning you as leader before asking first. But, there isn't anyone I know here that would do a better job than you would."

The brunette woman stared at her mentor for a long while before shrugging.

"I don't like the idea of looking after all of them but I know it has to be done. I guess I'd rather it be me than anyone else," she replied.

During her morning routine she had thought about the responsibilities she now carried and had come to that conclusion. She knew that she'd do her best to make sure they all came back at the end of the day and that was all anyone could really ask of her.

Van Houtem nodded again and reached over, patting the woman's knee.

"I will be staying here. I'm getting too old for all of this now," he sent her a tired grin before standing up.

Elisabeth followed, carrying her bowl in one hand.

"Guess this is good bye then," she said with a small smile. The grey haired man nodded, his grin changed into something sad.

"Yes it is but I know that you will be fine." He gave her arm another pat before he moved out from the mess hall.

* * *

**Chapter two already? Yes, I'm a tiny bit addicted to writing this fanfiction.**

**I'm really hoping that everyone is loving Elisabeth as much as I'm loving writing her. I have a lot of plans for this character. Soon we'll see more of her personality. Her strengths and weaknesses, her likes and dislikes and all that crap!**

**So, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. I figured I'd do it now since I'm to lazy to go back and do it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies!**

**Anywho, hope to see you guys reading my story and hopefully I'll have another chapter out tomorrow. HOPEFULLY.**

**LOVE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Once everyone was piled into the bus they began the drive to Belgium's capital; Brussels. Elisabeth was seated with one of the men, Edwin Aller. The same man she had knocked out in training the day before. Sofie sat in the seat in front of her, probably dozing off while Nicoline sat beside her without speaking. The dark haired woman was turned in her seat, facing Edwin as he went on and on about something. She had stopped listening a few minutes before.

Elisabeth's eyes flickered over the rest of the bus. They were sitting as far back as you could go so that she could see all the other trainees. They had been warned before leaving the mansion that the people they would meet at the Bureau would be much different than the agents that had raised them. Elisabeth had already seen that with Agent Arbeit who had been the one to pick them up. He was cold and detached compared to Van Houtem's warm and friendly personality.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder broke Elisabeth from her train of thought. Blue-green eyes snapped back to Edwin whose eyebrows were raised at her. Elisabeth smiled sheepishly before turning back to her friend.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Edwin shook his head and smiled a bit. She knew that he wouldn't take offence at it, she often got lost in thought. He was the tallest on the bus, standing at six foot five. His body was covered in lean muscle and dashes of freckles all over his tan skin. His dark blond hair was slightly shaggy from months of not cutting it and light stubble covered the lower half of his face. Edwin had dark green, deep set eyes that were almost the colour of pine. He was a very attractive fellow but to Elisabeth he was more like a brother.

"I was saying that I hope we're able to explore Brussels. It would be absolute torture if we were put under lock down at Headquarters with a whole city just outside the walls."

He chuckled when light sparked in his friend's eyes. She straightened and nodded her head.

"If they put us under lock down I think I'd have to use my new _title_ to start a riot," Elisabeth grinned and leaned back again the window behind her.

There wasn't much to look at on the road other than cars that she had only seen on the internet and grassland that stretched out farther than cared for. She may have grown up in a secluded house surrounded by forest but she craved city life.

"I'd be right beside you in that. And I'm sure you'd have Sofie and Nicoline's votes as well. And we know that you'd have Steffen's vote," he gave her a wink which made her laugh.

No matter the situation Edwin could always get a smile from her. That was one of the reasons Elisabeth thought of him as one of her best friends, even higher on the list than Sofie.

"Oh, I'm sure he would and thinking that he'd get laid later too," she retorted, a smirk on her lips.

Steffen Verboom was your classic 'tough guy'. He thought that he could get anyone he wanted and that they all wanted him just as much. He had been Elisabeth's assignment when the women had gone through their 'flirt and desert' course. She had him in bed before dinner and had knocked him out; 'borrowing' his prized baseball to prove that she had succeeded. Of course, she wasn't a virgin anymore, but doing the deed with Steffen really wasn't high on her list of priorities.

"And I'm sure that he'd probably get kicked where the sun don't shine if he ever tried," Edwin grinned and leaned back in his seat.

"Ah well, I'll talk to the Director when we get there," Elisabeth promised before shifting so that she was copying Edwin.

With her back pressed against the comfortable seat and the sounds of her would-be family around her the brunette drifted to sleep.

* * *

The bus parked outside a large warehouse just outside Brussels. It looked abandoned but Elisabeth knew better than that when it came to any branches of the Bureau. Agent Arbeit led them inside without saying a word. Without being asked each of the trainees followed the man inside. It was dark and had a rotting smell, probably from the mold infested wood above them. Agent Arbeit led them straight through until he stopped at an elevator. It didn't look like it would work but once he pressed down on the arrow button it lit up.

Elisabeth glanced over at Sofie who had joined her and Edwin and raised an eyebrow. She could barely see the other woman through the darkness but her blond hair stood out a bit more in the shadows. Suddenly a murky yellow light washed over the group. Elisabeth and Sofie looked forward again to see Agent Arbeit stepping into the elevator.

"Four of you at a time," his gruff, cold voice cut over them.

The brunette looked over the group and pushed her way to the front. She signaled for the four adults closest to her to go in. They went in without hesitation. The elevator doors closed and she saw the light blink off on the floor numbers above the doors. She turned and hit the arrow button again, waiting patiently until it lit up once more. Agent Arbeit was once again in the elevator car but this time he nodded to her.

This repeated until all but Elisabeth, Sofie, Edwin and another of the trainees named Rupert Zeeger were the only ones left. They stepped into the elevator together with the agent and the metal doors closed behind them. The air inside the car was tense as they went farther and father underground. It felt like all those typical spy movies that some of the agents at the mansion would bring in for them to watch. A hidden base that no one could find them in and ran for hundreds of miles under the earth.

The doors opened and the five of them stepped out into the crowded hall. The lights above them were bright florescent, stinging Elisabeth's eyes. There were automatic sliding door directly across from the elevator and two halls on either side.

"Now that you are all here," the voice of Agent Arbeit startled her.

He pushed by to get to the front of the group.

"There are going to be a number of trials ahead of you starting tomorrow. First off there will be a physical to get a basis of how well you can carry out missions. After that will be a mental examination. These will be the two most common tests you will go through while working for the Bureau. After you have finished those trails your blood will be tested. I'm sure no one told you but not even one of you were picked up out of the goodness in our hearts. Each of you has… something in your blood that will work on our behalf."

Elisabeth frowned. Never had it been mentioned to any of them that they had been chosen for a reason. They had all thought they had been pulled from their former lives to be given a better one. Not because of something in their blood! Someone up front, closer to the agent, voiced her thoughts. Agent Arbeit chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"You're all very naive if that is what you thought. No, you were chosen from an early age because you could be trained as weapons. You each have something locked in your blood that will help us in the end. You will be trained for the next two years, driving your emotions out and integrating you back into society. You will become the spies that you've been training to be."

He smirked and shook his head before turning to the automatic doors behind him.

A chilling silence fell over the trainees. Not one word left the group as they followed Agent Arbeit into the large room. They stood on a platform in a dark room lit only by the screens of the many computers running in rows a little below them. Directly across from the platform was a large wall with multiple screens on it. A man stood on the stretch of clear space under said screens. He turned and stared coolly at the group.

"Welcome to Headquarters, group twelve," he started.

Elisabeth guessed that this was Agent Zef Gelens, the Director in control of the rest of their lives. He was a tall, built man wearing nothing but dark colours. She couldn't see his features clearly from the lack of light but she guessed that he had thick and wavy dark brown hair. It was short, only falling above his ears. His eyes looked very dark, like the colour had sucked up all his emotions. His face was angular and he had a cleft chin. He crossed through the middle of the room where aisle had been made. On either side were computers and the agents behind them working furiously.

"My name is Zef Gelens and I am the head Director for this branch of the Bureau. You will refer to me as Director Gelens. There will be no questions asked. You are the twelfth group to come here and be trained. We have trained spies, agents and soldiers and every one of them has worked up their line of work, becoming someone great. I'm hoping that you will be just as valuable." he paused, looking over each other the trainees with dark eyes.

"You will be coming to this base every day for the next two years during your final round of training. We have agents who have volunteered to help train you."

This they all already knew.

"Now, once your two years are up each of you will be paired up according to your leader and each team will be sent out on a mission. Those who come back will have earned their place in this base."

Elisabeth stared, wide eyes at the man. There was no way that she just heard that clearly. He would be sending them on suicide missions? Just to prove themselves? It seemed wrong and immoral in the woman's eyes but as she looked around she also noticed that some of her would-be family liked the idea. Even a few of them were eyeing each other carefully. A shutter rippled through Elisabeth's body. So much for talking to the Director. She didn't even want to be within ten feet of the man. She shook her head and let her head drop. There wasn't anything she could do. The Director had said it, so that made it law for them. Break that law and who knows what would happen.

* * *

A woman led them back out into the hall once Director Gelens was finished his little speech. She walked down the right hall, leading them to some unknown room. The hall went on for a while until she turned into a large conference room. The walls were cement painted white with more florescent lights above them and a large table in the middle.

"Take a seat," the woman ordered.

They each found a seat but Elisabeth waited until everyone was seated before taking her spot between Sofie and Edwin.

The door behind them opened again and in walked Agent Arbeit. The two agents walked to the head of the table and while Arbeit leaned again the painted wall the woman stood at the head of the table.

"Which one of you is group twelve's leader?" Arbeit asked, his glaring eyes going around the table.

Elisabeth straightened and raised her hand. Both agents' eyes flicked to her before they looked at each other. A silence communication traveled between the two and everyone else in the room could see it. Finally the woman turned back to the group, her blue eyes trained on Elisabeth.

She beckoned her over and immediately Elisabeth stood, going over to the woman.

"My name is Debora Janssen and I am in charge of getting you each comfortable here in the city. My partner is Agent Gerhard Arbeit as you may have guessed," she introduced.

Elisabeth looked between the two and noticed something. They both had the same skin tones, same hair colour and their eyes were the same shape and colour. Siblings then. Both were shorter in stature and where Janssen had a soft look to her Arbeit looked mean and cold. Both had blond hair only the woman grew hers out while her brother cut it very short. Both had almond shaped eyes the colour of sapphires but they were both icy.

"You will be paired here and given the address of where you will be living for a long while. Your leader will pair you and I will hand out each address and set of keys," Janssen finished and looked over at Elisabeth.

The brunette nodded her head, her curls bouncing over her shoulder, and looked around the table. She'd have to pick carefully so to not cause any problems for herself or for her 'siblings'.

"Steffen Verboom and Antonie Richard will be paired together," Janssen nodded her head and looked around the room.

The two men stood on opposite ends of the table, huge grins on their faces. Elisabeth rolled her eyes and knew that she had picked right for those two.

"Nicoline Anker and Vera Abrams can be paired."

Elisabeth paired those two because she knew Vera's strong attitude might help or even wear off on Nicoline. And that woman would definitely need to grow a back bone.

It continued on like that for a bit longer. Elisabeth paired everyone off, making sure to put the more… active people together. Maybe they'd cancel each other out. She'd put Edwin and a woman named Katja together and put Sofie and herself together.

"That will be all then. Each and every one of you are to report back here tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. No sooner and no later. Understood?" the trainees nodded.

"Good, a car will be at each apartment to pick you up." And with that the woman and her partner left.

"Well wasn't that pleasant?" Nico, the class clown piped up.

A few chuckles sounded but everyone was more concerned about the upcoming future to be giving the man attention. Elisabeth sank back down in her chair and bit her lip. This was going to be a long two years.

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am so glad to see that so many people have been reading my story! Seriously guys, ninety-three views for this story for today only. Thanks you guys so much for reading my story. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies!**

******I'm hoping that after chapter four I can do a time skip. No, I won't make you guys suffer through two years of basic training and some city life. But I'll make sure to continue introducing the other trainees as the story continues. **

******Anyhow, I really hope you guys continue to read. And maybe even a review every now and then would be nice as well. I'd love to hear what you guys think about Elisabeth. **

******LOVE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

A shrill alarm made Elisabeth jump from the warm cushiony bed in her new bedroom. Sofie and she had moved their bags into the apartment once they all left Headquarters. Their cover story was that they were cousins living together and working at the local café that was just down the street. The Bureau had given them a daily 'allowance' so that day the two women were planning on doing a shopping spree once they were done their tests.

Elisabeth ran a hand through her tangled curls before slamming her hand down on the alarm clock on her nightstand. She made sure that it wouldn't go off again before untangling her feet from the comforter. Their apartment had come fully furnished which just made Sofie just that much happier. The blond had gone to her room with a large smile on her face. Elisabeth stood on her toes and stretched her arms over her head, reaching for the ceiling. There were a few '_pops'_ before she settled back on her feet.

She went over to the duffle bag sitting on her dressed before pulling out a black tank top, a pair of grey sweat pants, socks, underwear, and a bra before she made her way out of the room. No lights were on in the apartment, which told Elisabeth that Sofie wasn't up yet. It was still dark outside, the clock only reading five thirty. She wasn't surprised that her roommate wasn't up really. Back at the mansion Sofie usually slept in until about six thirty and then got ready for the day. Meaning that there was a full hour of quiet for the brunette to enjoy alone.

Elisabeth stepped into the bathroom across from her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She noticed that the bathroom was smaller than she had pictured. The floor was hardwood and right beside the door was the shower-bathtub. On the other side of the porcelain tub was a sink with cupboards underneath and another tower of cupboards on the other side nailed up on the wall. There was a window across from the door with large drapes over it and he toilet stood opposite the sink.

The brunette set her clothing down on the closed toilet lid before turning on the shower. She went over to the wall cupboards and pulling out a large body towel before finally stepping into the steaming water. Elisabeth quickly washed away the dirt from the day before and shampooed her hair. Once she was out, she towel died and changed into her training clothes. Elisabeth left the bathroom and dropped her pajamas in her room. The she quickly walked out to the kitchen and started the kettle. Nothing like hot tea in the morning. Blue-green eyes watched as plumes of mist slowly started seeping from the only opening on the metal kettle. She went over to the fridge and grabbed an apple from the bottom shelf and washed it off in the sink.

Sofie didn't come out from her room until a little after six o'clock.

"Do I still have time?"she asked quietly, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

Elisabeth chuckled, cupping her warm mug between her hands.

"Yeah, the car won't be here for another hour and a half. Go shower," Elisabeth urged in a hushed voice.

The blond nodded her head before heading back to the bathroom. Elisabeth shook her head with a slight smile on her face. Her best friend was definitely special.

A sudden buzzing against the table made the brunette flinch. She glanced over at the cell phone at her side and made a curious hum. She released her death grip on the ceramic mug and grabbed the phone. They didn't have a home phone but all of group twelve had been gifted with a cell phone each. She could put in all of the others as contacts but had yet to figure it out. So she had asked Agent Janssen to add Edwin and Sofie's numbers to it. It wasn't like they had these in the mansion. The agent had given the other woman a stare before shaking her head and adding the numbers.

Elisabeth slide open the device and blinked when a sudden alert opened on the screen. '_Text message from: Edwin Aller'_. She grinned and tapped the screen over the '_open'_ button. Things like that were simple to figure out. It was working it by herself that was difficult.

_To: Elisabeth_

_From: Edwin Aller_

_Hey there, have you figured out these phones out yet? It's not much harder than a computer._

Elisabeth shook her head and re-opened the small cellular device. She slowly clicked away at each letter, stumbling a bit when it came to any grammar marks. She sent a simple reply back, stating that she hadn't but was working on it. The sun outside was finally starting to raise and Elisabeth ran her hand through her hair once more before finishing her tea and setting the mug in the sink. It was time to finish getting ready.

* * *

Nothing on Earth could have prepared Elisabeth for the physical examination that she was pretty much thrown into. It was overseen by an agent named Jacob Aarden. He had pushed her to the limits by focusing first one her endurance. He made her do as many laps around the large gym as she could. Then he threw her into the weight room and ordered that she do as many push ups and sit ups as she could and gave her a quick break. Then it was off to the pool where she did laps, held her breath, and climbed up the rather large wall-climb on the side of the pool. By the end she was tired and panting, ready to just curl up in a corner and sleep for the rest of the day.

Her mental examination went a bit better but that might have been because she didn't really feel like moving much. She had just sat in the amazingly comfortable arm chair and answered any questions that the agent across from her asked. Elisabeth had been so tired that she hadn't even bothered to remember the agent's name. And then it was time for her blood work. This brought a load of questions up in her mind again. How was their blood special? Had their parents known about it before? How would they find out each person's ability? What were her abilities? And why hadn't Van Houtem tell them, or even just her, about these abilities?

None of those questions were answered of course. She went into the lab and was asked to sit down. One of the scientists came up to her, holding a needle and a test tube. He had carefully pushed the needle into the crease of her elbow, drawing blood from the potent artery there. Elisabeth relaxed in the chair until the scientist was finished and quickly taped a small cotton ball over top the small wound.

Though, something did happen near the end of her visit. The scientist came back to her chair to check the needle wound before sending her off. He came to her side and gently pulled away the tap and cotton. Low and behold, there was not one mark on her skin. No small blood specks, no puncture mark, not even a small dent in her pale skin. The scientist gave Elisabeth a giddy smile before rushing back to his equipment. He had told her to leave and see her the next day. So the brunette left, off to find Sofie who was in a different lab.

The blond haired woman looked just as beat, or even more so than Elisabeth. But the brunette pushed it to the back of her mind, absently rubbing the spot where the puncture should have been. Sofie gave her a tired, strained look but Elisabeth shook her head and led the other woman back to the elevator.

As soon as Elisabeth and Sofie got back there was no doubt in their mind that they wouldn't be shopping. Their limbs hurt, their eyes hurt from the chlorine and Sofie was still nursing the rather large needle mark on her arm.

"How come you're not hurting from all of that?" Sofie asked curiously as they sat down on the couch.

Elisabeth opened her mouth but nothing came out. She cleared her throat before trying again.

"I – um – The wound healed," she forced out, looking down at her toes.

She could feel the chocolate eyes of her friend stare at her before Sofie grabbed at Elisabeth's arm. She examined both, just to be sure before frowning and letting go of the pale woman's arm.

"I don't understand. How that is even possible?" Sofie asked, her thin eyebrows mashing together.

Elisabeth shook her head, curls bouncing with her movements.

"I don't know. All I can think about is what Agent Arbeit said yesterday about out blood. I mean, maybe there is something wrong with us," she muttered.

The brunette gnawed on her bottom lip, staring at her hand now. She had been thinking about this the entire way back to the apartment.

Sofie's frown deepened.

"Our blood? There is nothing wrong with our blood, Elisabeth," she started, looking up at her friend.

"If there was something wrong with us, and I'm not saying there is, then why are they training us?"

"Because of the fact that our blood makes us unnatural," Elisabeth whispered.

It was all coming together now. The reason they hadn't been allowed outside the mansion. Why they had never met anyone outside the agents who works and lived there. Why there were only eighteen of them. And mostly, why they had been trained.

"We were raised and trained to become weapons. To them we'll just become monsters," Elisabeth whispered, her blue-green eyes narrowed.

* * *

The next day when they returned to Headquarters Elisabeth went directly to the labs. The same scientist who had taken her blood was there in the lab. He grinned at her before coming over.

"I've got some interesting news for you."

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow at the man but nodded her head for him to continue.

"We've been waiting to get out hands on a blood sample like yours for a very long time now. A few of the other scientists and I went through the sample and found something. We found a virus in your blood that seems to be doing a great deal inside of you. The virus has warped something in your genetic code and, well, to put it simply; your blood is accelerating any healing in your body. That means that any injuries inflicted on you would heal almost instantly. Unless it was a head wound of a completely fatal blow there would be no stopping you. There might even be a chance that your blood might even be able to heal others!"

He looked like he was about to start squealing.

"Doctor, perhaps you should calm down," the brunette said quietly.

He looked at her with surprise written across his face.

"You're not excited?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, looking over the man's shoulder to the table where her blood work laid.

"Why would I be happy about the thing _they_ want?" she hissed. S

he knew that he knew who she was talking about. His giddy expression dropped and became more solemn as he listened.

"They want weapons that can cause destruction for them. If what you said is true than I am a very valuable project for them to work on. They'll want to collar their monster and keep her in line," Elisabeth spat.

The scientist gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't think they realize how smart you kids are. Director Gelens thought that you wouldn't be able to figure it out until after they started putting you through tests. And there _will_ be tests you know. They will start with you since we've seemed to accidently stumbled on your power."

"Tests?" she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

The scientist nodded again.

"Testing your ability to regenerate and your possible ability to heal others. I'm about positive that you'll only be able to heal open wounds. The virus is in your blood stream, so it would make healing bruises or broken bones impossible."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elisabeth asked, her eyes suddenly suspicious.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I have a daughter, did you know? She just graduated from high school and whenever I see one of you kids walking down that hall towards the labs I think of her. I would never want my daughter in this situation so I'm trying to do everything I can to make sure you're as prepared as you can be."

After a few moments of silence Elisabeth sighed and let her tense shoulders drop.

"You're name is Elisabeth, right?"

She nodded and smiled hesitantly at the man.

"My name is Andreas Hummel and I will be the one working on your blood for the time being."

He held out his hand and with a weary look Elisabeth took it. They shook hands before Andreas looked down at his wrist watch.

"You have training to go to. I shouldn't keep you here."

* * *

**Alright, I know the quality of this chapter is pretty crappy but just think, with this one out of the way now I can get started on chapter five! Oh and I've decided that Clint will be show up in chapter seven. It gives me more time for the time skip.**

**Soo? What did you think?**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies!**

**********Anywhy, I hope everyone will review. I know you're out there! A thanks to WolfDarkfur who has been reviewing since chapter two. Thanks a bunch! :3**

**********LOVE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

It took them a good week before everyone was settled in with their new schedules. They would start at their individual apartments; have a light breakfast and whatever caffeinated drink they liked before going to Headquarters. All of group twelve would meet together in the mess hall before breaking off and heading to their assigned gyms. There were three gyms in the base and each one was assigned six people. Elisabeth and Edwin were both in gym two with their trainer, Agent Jozefien Heeran, standing in front of them.

The two trainees were dressed in similar uniforms, given to them at the beginning of the week. It was a tight one piece for the women. The fabric felt like leather but the dark forest green colour and the freedom the fabric gave them made it seem less likely that the uniform was actually leather. The men were dressed similarly only in a tight shirt that the sleeves came only half way down their bicep and a pair of pants. Each uniform had the Bureau symbol on it somewhere. Elisabeth's was on the back on her uniform while Edwin's was on the shoulders. They both wore similar boots that came up to the middle of their calves.

"I'm told that you've both been trained in free style fighting, martial arts, gymnastics and weaponry?" Agent Heeran questioned, her arms crossed under her chest.

The woman was very intimidating. She was a similar uniform to Elisabeth but the leggings only came to her knees and the sleeves cut off at the elbow. Agent Heeran had platinum blond hair that she had tied up to keep it out of her face and hazel coloured eyes. She was tall, standing a few inches more than the brunette across from her. The woman's figure was lean and reminded Elisabeth of a wild cat ready to start its hunt.

The two trainees nodded their heads. Behind them they could hear the other two agents asking questions to the four other trainees around the gym.

"And the two of you fight the best together?" she asked.

She raised an eyebrow as her hazel eyes scanned the two of them.

"Yes, ma'am," Elisabeth answered, keeping her eyes forward.

She could remember the beginning of her training at the mansion. She had been a shy girl back then, always flinching away from violence and her yelling teachers. Of course, she had been eleven when they started physical training.

"Well then, your first task will be to take me down."

Agent Heeran smirked before stepping back onto the training mats and getting into a ready position. Edwin looked over at Elisabeth at the same moment she looked over at him. Something passed over the two. Their bodies relaxed and they stepped up to the training mat. Elisabeth took a deep breath, her poker face claiming any possible expressions. Agent Heeran gave a sharp nod, telling them that she was ready. Elisabeth went up first with Edwin following behind her.

Things seemed calm for about three seconds before Elisabeth ran at the agent. Her boots kept her steady on the ground as she ducked, easily avoiding a kick that Heeran aimed at her chest. Elisabeth and Edwin had gone over this routine many times. They knew how to watch each other's backs and how to use each other's talents to their advantage. It was just during training together that they sucked. Edwin came around to Heeran's side and swung his first at her just as Elisabeth swiped out her right leg, trying to knock at woman off her feet. Either way she's get hit by one of the attacks.

To their complete amazement the agent jumped over Elisabeth's feet and barrel rolled into the trainee. The air was knocked out of the brunette as her mentor rolled once more and was back on her feet. Elisabeth panted quietly, trying to catch her breath. Edwin looked back and forth between the two women indecisively. The blue-green eyed woman narrowed her eyes at her partner and moved her head towards Heeran. He took a hesitant step before lunching himself at the woman.

Agent Heeran twisted around Edwin and grabbed his wrist. She twisted his arm behind him and quickly knocked his feet out from under him. The man gave a pained gasp before crumpling on the mat. Elisabeth stared at the woman with wide eyes from her place on the other side of the mat. She pushed herself onto her elbows, taking long breaths. Heeran walked over and held out her hand. Elisabeth looked at it suspiciously before shaking her head. She pushed herself up and brushed the wrinkles in her clothing out.

Agent Heeran laughed and stepped away. She went over to Edwin and did the same thing. But when the man easily grasped her hand Heeran twisted his arm again and mockingly placed her finger across his throat.

"You're partner was smart. In this line of work you can't trust anyone. You look out for yourself and your partner. The mission is your target and some people will not give you an easy way out." Heeran hissed in his ear loud enough for the brunette to hear.

So she had been right in her suspicions. Elisabeth wasn't sure whether or not she should have been proud of herself for seeing it beforehand or whether she should be ashamed for not trusting the woman like anyone else would.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do for the next who knows how long. When we meet in here we will continue this until you've defeated me as a team then you will both go against me individually. This session is over for today. Mas, the Director wants to see you in the command room."

Agent Heeran released Edwin and stood, brushing herself off. She gave both trainees a nod before waking out from the gym. With the other woman gone Elisabeth plunked back down on the mats, using her right hand to prop herself up and absently rubbed her chest with the other.

"That woman has a boney ass," she said with a wince.

Edwin chuckled slowly as he turned onto his back.

"Well, she just about wiped the floor with ours so you can't really say anything," he retorted.

They both laughed softly before wincing in unison.

* * *

When she made her way to the command room Elisabeth was content. She had a good training session, learned some valuable information that would help her later and had a good laugh with her best friend. But she knew that as soon as she stepped through the automatic doors she'd be in the presence of Director Gelens. Even after being in the Bureau for a week the man seemed to strike more and more fear in her. There was no time for joking when in the command room, no stopping to smell the roses. It was get you job done and get your ass out. He always seemed to look at her with calculating eyes. Elisabeth hated it.

She stuffed her emotions back and straightened her uniform before stepping into the computer lit room. Director Gelens stood under the screens like usual, the calculating look back in his dark eyes.

"Mas here, as ordered Director," Elisabeth announced as loudly as she dared.

The Director turned to look at her and nodded. He waved her over before turning back to the screen. Elisabeth took a deep calming breath before stepping away from the lit doorway and stepping down the three steps to get off the platform. Her boots clunked loudly until she was stepping up the cement steps to get to the opposite platform.

"I've heard good things about you Mas," he started as soon as the brunette was behind him.

She froze and linked her fingers behind her, standing straight and waiting for him to speak.

"Agent Van Houtem says that you were his top student and one of the brightest among your group. So tell me, why is it that I need your group here?"

Elisabeth paused before thinking back to what she and Doctor Hummel were talking about the night before. The woman stiffened and nodded her head.

"You need group twelve here because of the virus running through our blood. With the training it will make us even more valuable spies for the Belgium government."

"You're exactly right, Mas. But were you ever told that we don't just make spies and soldiers here? We've also been known to train damn good assassins. Doctor Hummel told me about the 'accidental' exposure of your gift. I feel as though the healing gift you were given is fairly basic. Therefore we will skip past the testing and the blood work."

Elisabeth stared at the back of Gelens head, her eyes narrowed down to slits.

"You show the most potential in group twelve. After you're training with Agent Heeran tomorrow you will report to the mess hall where an agent named Daniel Koemans. He is one of our senior assassins and has been doing his job since before you were born. He will be your mentor. That is all."

Elisabeth felt like icy was flowing through her veins. There was no way that she could do that! She couldn't be an – an assassin! She heard someone clear their throat. The brunette turned and found Agent Arbeit staring at her with cold eyes. Elisabeth turned fully and started back out. The automatic doors opened and immediately the fluorescents stung her eyes. Perhaps that was why her eyes watered up. Elisabeth heard the doors behind her shut and quickly shook her head. She wiped her eyes before the tears spilled and sniffled.

The woman stepped directly across from the command room and into the elevator. Once the metal doors slid closed Elisabeth could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. It wasn't fair! She fisted her hand and quickly slammed it against the elevator wall. Her hand relaxed and slid back down the cool metal. She sighed and let her shoulders fall. There was no point in getting angry and no point in getting all emotional about it.

Elisabeth took that moment to make her resolve. If she had no choice in the matter than that was fine. She'd become the best assassin they ever had. She'd kill and she would remember this day. She'd always remember when the heavy task of taking people's lives was put on her shoulders. And she would remember who put it there.

* * *

Meeting with Agent Daniel Koemans was not the most pleasant thing Elisabeth had ever done. She had gone through her normal morning routine with Sofie before the car arrived to take the two women to Headquarters. When they arrived she had immediately gone down to gym two where she met up with Edwin and Agent Heeran. They repeated the day before with the same outcome. Heeran once again wiped the ground with their over egoistic butts. They had thought they had a pretty good game plan but the two trainees were sorely mistaken. And as soon as Heeran released them Elisabeth went down to the mess hall.

Agent Koemans was a tall and fairly attractive gentleman. He looked like he could still pull off being in his mid-thirties. He stood at about six foot five, about the same height as Edwin. His body was lean and graceful, which you normally wouldn't think for a man. But he instantly reminded the brunette of a lion, ready to pounce and enjoy a well-earned meal. His hair was completely black and trimmed close to his head. His eyes were deep set and a bright blue.

When he saw her his eyes instantly cooled. Agent Koemans stood from his table and walked over to her.

"Elisabeth Mas?"

His eyes scanned down her body, stopping momentarily on her boots before moving back to her eyes.

"Yes, sir," the brunette answered weakly.

He stared down at her for a long while before pushing by her and heading the same way she came from. Elisabeth turned on her heel and quickly caught up.

"First thing's first; we're burning those boots."

Elisabeth squeaked when Koemans suddenly turned and pointed down at her feet. She skidded to a stop and stared at the man with wide eyes. He looked back over her with analysing eyes.

Then he nodded his head, "And you're going to need to tie back your hair."

Then he turned again and walked down the hall.

Elisabeth frowned and followed after him, tugging off the hair elastic around her wrist. She gathered up the dark curls before quickly knotting them at the back of her head. He led her to the elevators and stepped in. She gave the man a curious look which he returned to a snappy 'get in'. Elisabeth followed him and stared at the agent's back. The elevator dinged and the metal doors opened. The two stepped out and the brunette blinked. They were on one of the higher levels on the warehouse. The ground under them looked like it was made of cement like the rest of the base. The floor they were on only went about half way before stopping with a rail.

"This is where we will meet and train every day at this time. Even if you are still working with Agent Heeran you will leave and come up here," he started sternly.

His voice was hard and made Elisabeth cringe slightly.

"We'll work on anything I feel you need to know and I've been informed that it will be mandatory for me to take you along on my missions so that you get some in field experience."

He walked a little farther out and then Elisabeth noticed a duffle bag on the ground.

"What is that, sir?" the brunette questioned.

She nodded her head at the bag and a very frightening grin came over the agent's face. He reached down and undid the zipper. Slowly the man pulled out a hand gun. But the light seeping through the roof didn't shine off like regular metal.

"This, Mas, is my favourite way to train students."

And then he pulled the trigger back. A loud '_pop'_ sounded and a sharp pain shot up Elisabeth's arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" the woman shouted and rubbed her arm.

Already there was a red spot forming on her skin. Agent Koemans chuckled, his grin still in place.

"The BB gun I was trained with. Now, get moving Mas!" he ordered before shooting at her again.

Elisabeth screeched and jumped out of the way.

* * *

**Hello again friends!**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies!**

**************Alright, so I really like the pace of my story right now. But I will be happy to tell you that chapter six is out long awaited time skip! I won't tell you when we'll start again because, well, if you haven't figured it out I'm not telling you.**

**************I'd really like to know what you guys think of my story! I know you're out there. With my story getting more than 200 views there can't just be WolfDarkfur reading. Come on guys! Show a little enthusiasm! **

**************LOVE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

Elisabeth groaned as she stretched across her bed. The red and white comforter was cocooned around her body from her collar bone down. Once she settled back, folding her right arm over her eyes and her left behind her head, she wiggled her toes. She had started a bit of an obsession with painting her toenails different colours each week. This time they were cotton candy pink. Elisabeth pushed away her comforter and stood from her bed. She stretched out once more before leaving her sunlit bedroom.

In the kitchen she found a tired looking Sofie sitting over a bowl of cereal. Elisabeth hummed a greeting before going to the fridge. Sofie looked up, her brown eyes slightly hazy with sleep. "I don't know how you're so happy in the morning. Especially today," the woman mumbled. Elisabeth looked over her shoulder and gave Sofie a slight smile.

"I'm a morning person, what can I say?" She joked.

She was trying to break the gloominess that had dropped over their kitchen.

"You know, this might be the last time we come back to this apartment. Either that, or only one of us will be coming back."

The reminder that today was _the_ day brought Elisabeth's small smile down. Once they arrived at Headquarters today the others in group twelve would be assigned missions that most spies would see as suicides. One of them would be going with one of the senior agents while Elisabeth went on her own mission.

The other trainees had found out about Elisabeth's assassin training not long after it started. Her closer friends supported her decision to continue even if that meant killing others in cold blood. They understood that she couldn't stop it no matter what. Some of the others hadn't been so understanding. They distanced themselves from her and only acknowledged her as their leader when they needed to. Nothing more and nothing less. It had been a good two years since she had first started her 'extra credit' training, as Edwin called it.

"Well how about we not think like that, hm? We can't change it so we might as well get it over with."

That had been her saying since Director Gelens assigned her to training with Agent Koemans. Why cry and whine about something that wasn't in your power to change?

Sofie gave a stiff nod, looking more awake now than earlier. Elisabeth turned back to the fridge and pulled out a sealed off tuba wear container. She set it on the counter, closing the fridge with her foot and pulled a bowl down from the cupboard. She pulled back the container's lid and grabbed a spoon. The brunette scooped out a few spoon fulls of sliced fruit and dropped it into her bowl.

"I don't know how you can just eat fruit every morning," Sofie grumbled before taking another spoon full of cereal.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes and set the spoon back in her bowl, sealing the lid of the container again. She put everything back in their places and went over to the table.

"And I don't know how you can eat cereal every morning," Elisabeth retorted.

The other woman shrugged.

"Fair enough."

There was a long pause while the two women ate. But it was suddenly broken by the loud sound of Elisabeth's phone going off. She glanced at it before looking over at Sofie. She took a deep breath and nodded. Elisabeth grabbed the cell phone and answered.

"Mas here."

"_It's _Agent_ Mas now, Elisabeth,"_ the familiar voice of her mentor made the brunette relax slightly.

"Sorry sir, I'm not used to the new title just yet."

She gave Sofie a reassuring smile before resting her chin on her palm.

"_Understandable, but you know exactly why I've called. If your room mate by you? Answer yes or no, Agent._"

All hope that this was a normal call fled from Elisabeth.

"Yes."

"_Then I want you to go to your room or just somewhere you can't be heard. I need to give you some information for your first solo mission,"_ Koemans replied with urgency in his voice.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes to Sofie and stood up. She placed the cell phone between her shoulder and head while rinsing out her bowl. Once finished she quickly went back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"I'm clear," she finally said before sitting down gingerly on her bed.

Something was about to change and she knew it. As soon as she accepted this mission she could no longer cling to the thin strands of normality.

"_Director Gelens gave me the file concerning your mission. When you get here I want you to have a duffle packed with a week's worth of clothes. We don't know how long your mission will take but I have no doubts that you can't handle yourself for a week longer. Make sure to pack for summer weather."_

And with that the phone call ended.

* * *

Elisabeth stood over a low table, her eyes scanning over all the information that had been in her file. Across from her were Agent Koemans and Director Gelens. They were talking about something quietly while she memorized her target's face. He was an older man; short, balding and had these beady eyes that made the brunette instantly dislike him. His name was Jonathan Aalmers, a business man who had a nasty habit of selling illegal drugs on the side. His most recent sell point was there in Brussels before he had gone back to the USA. He had been selling to teenagers and local drug dealers without any being caught.

Elisabeth's job was to finish the job that another agent had failed to do. The unnamed agent had shot at Aalmers and missed, giving away his position and revealing that there were people after Aalmers. The brunette glanced up when she could feel the stares of her superiors.

"What's the game plan?"

Agent Koemans grinned and came around to her side of the table. He quickly put everything back into the file and handed it to her.

"You have a plane to at five o'clock and it will take just over eight hours for you to arrive in New York City. During that time you will go over your cover as many times as you need until you have your entire life's story memories."

The older agent went over to a small side table on the other side of the room and turned back, handing her another file.

"Your target will be at one of the Stark Industries parties going on in memory of Howard Stark. You will find him there."

Now Director Gelens took the floor with his face set in a grim expression.

"We have a hotel under your cover name ready in the same building as Aalmers. There will be a dress waiting for you there."

He paused to look back at her emotionless eyes. Elisabeth had gotten very good at covering up any emotion and she practiced it regularly when she came to Headquarters.

"I want this man dead by the end of the week Agent. I don't care how you do it, just make sure there is nothing that could lead him back to us. I should also warn you that the he has hired the help of a very well-known government group. He will have two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watching out for him."

And with that the Director hastily left the room.

Elisabeth looked over at her mentor with a raised eyebrow. Koemans shrugged and tapped the file folders in her hand.

"Make sure you get every piece of information memorized. One sentence could be the thing keeping you out of enemy hands."

And with that he left as well. Elisabeth sighed and tucked the folders under her arm. She left the room, shutting off the lights as she went and bit her lip lightly. This was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

The woman collapsed on the hotel room bed. It was nothing like her bed back home but it would have to do. Her plane had landed at seven o'clock in the evening in American time and she hadn't arrived at her hotel until eight. At that moment it would have been two o'clock in the morning back in Belgium. She could literally feel her body's confusion as she rolled and could see the sun setting outside her balcony door. She had seen the sunset back home as well but she hadn't been nearly as tired as she was now.

_Alright, a few hours of sleep and then I'll start work_, she told herself.

Elisabeth slowly pushed herself off the bed and grabbed her duffle bag. She dug out the overly large t-shirt and pajama shorts she always wore to bed and quickly changed. She turned off the lights in her room and quickly found herself under the fresh smelling blankets. It felt _wrong_ and so completely different from her comforter in her bedroom. But she had to suck it up.

Elisabeth finally opened her eyes up again with sunlight streaming in through the balcony door. She looked over at the clock hanging over the bathroom door across from her and dropped her head to the pillow again. All night she had been waking up, her body telling her that it was morning. More than three times she had to force herself back to sleep. Elisabeth rubbed her hands across her eyes before propping herself on her elbows. Today she would use her daylight hours to find out more about her target and the agents protecting him.

With that in mind the brunette sat up fully and ran a hand through her tangled curls. First thing she needed to do was have a nice hot shower to get rid of the stiffness she felt in her limbs. She started her regular morning routine, coming out from the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. Inside the bathroom was the dress that the Director had told her about. She hadn't even given it a second glance before stepping into the bathtub. Elisabeth quickly rummaged through her duffle and pulled out some casual clothes; a white button up t-shirt, a white tank top and the pale pink skinny jeans that Sofie had convinced her to buy. She quickly changed and blow dried her hair. The dark tresses fell back into their natural curls, bouncing when she walked.

Elisabeth slipped her feet into the white flip flops and grabbed her purse. She took the hotel room keys off the small hook beside the door and locked up the room. No need for anyone to find the semi-automatic hidden in the bottom of her bag. Or the newly sharpened knife she kept under her pillow that night. Thankfully, even if someone did find them Elisabeth had another semi-automatic in her bottom of her purse. Hey, if she found an opening on her target she was going to take it.

Just as she was stepping out from the hotel the limo parked right outside stopped her. Elisabeth watched curiously as a rather plump, blading, older man stepped out. This was him; Jonathan Aalmers. He turned and his dark beady eyes landed on her. Sure, Elisabeth had been planning on looking around first; finding escape routes or areas she could get an easy shot at his room window but this worked too.

_Alright, game time Elisabeth_, she thought to herself.

She let her body relax and brought a flirtatious smile to her face. It wasn't a hard job anymore. She had two years of training with one of Belgium's best assassins. She definitely knew how to put on a face. Elisabeth walked closer and her smile grew.

"I know you! You're Jonathan Aalmers! One of Mr. Stark's business men," she had to force herself not to wince at her own voice.

Maybe the ditzy voice was going a bit over the top. To her surprise the creepy man smiled at her, his eyes raking over her body. A shutter went unnoticed through her body at the lust written clearly on his face.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?"

"Oh I'm sorry, that was rude of me! My name is Victoria Wright, you know my father, James Wright."

Of course there wasn't any _real_ James Wright. He was just another character the Bureau made up for another agent. It just fit that she looked young enough to be his daughter. He had been on the original mission in New York, getting information of this man before they sent in the assassins. Elisabeth didn't even know who the agent was, only that he played a big part in her cover story.

"James? I haven't seen him in a few weeks. Does he know that he was invited to the Stark Industries anniversary?"

Even though they were discussing Elisabeth's imaginary father the man's beady eyes continue to take in every part of her. She forced herself to calm down inwardly and started one of her best acting routines.

"Yes, he knows and is very sorry that he can't make it. That's which is why he sent me here in his place."

She brushed some of her hair behind her ear and gave the man a flirty smile, mentally gagging.

"I'll be here for the rest of the week while he is at home."

She stepped closer only to be stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder. Elisabeth looked back and instantly took it the red in front of her. A woman stood there, not much taller than Elisabeth. She was dressed in a dress shirt and a pencil skirt that hugged her hips. The other woman had bright red hair that flowed over her shoulders and calm blue-grey eyes.

"It is fine Natalie, this is a – well she is a friend."

Aalmers gave the other woman a suggestive smile and the woman stepped back.

"I'm sorry miss, just doing my job," she said in a pleasant alto voice.

Elisabeth frowned at the woman and turned back to Aalmers.

"Her job?" she asked, completely faking the curiosity in her voice.

So this was the first of the SHIELD agents she would be meeting. Elisabeth's eyes quickly darted back to the limo and just then noticed the man standing behind Aalmers. He was a bit taller than both his charge and the two women. His body, from what Elisabeth could tell, was lean muscle. His broad shoulders were covers with a leather jacket and from what she could see his arms looked quite strong. His face through, as handsome as it was, was cold. Just like any other agent she had seen. His hair was a golden brown colour, shining in the light. It was long enough to run your fingers through and spiked up around his forehead.

"Ah yes, sorry, this is Natalie Porter and her partner Clint Bradley. They are my personal bodyguards for the time being."

Aalmers gave a throaty chuckle; probably thinking that it was sexy. Oh how wrong he was. Elisabeth gave each of the agents an exasperated look before turning her eyes back on her target. Oh yes, she was very good at the preppy girl cover.

"Well, perhaps I will be seeing you around sometime then, Mr. Aalmers?"

She smiled at the man and winked, stepping to the side to let them through. He gave a panicked look and almost followed her.

"Or you could come join me in my room," his voice tailed off and Elisabeth had to swallow the harsh words that first sprang up in her mind.

Instead she gave the man a quick smirk, her eyes darting back to the man standing behind him. The second agent was definitely very attractive, and probably knew it too. His eyes met hers and Elisabeth almost felt like she could melt. His eyes were a beautiful, yet intense hazel colour, making them stand out. But Elisabeth forced her eyes back on her target, hoping that her reaction to the agent hadn't been noticed.

"I think I'll wait until we have a bit more… alone time. In the mean time I want to explore New York."

She watched as Aalmers visibly shivered at the husky sound of her voice. Mission accomplished. He was now very interested in keeping in touch with her.

"I'll be here for the entire week, remember?" she continued before turning and walking off.

With her back to the threesome Elisabeth finally let herself made a disgusted face. Business man, cougar, drug dealer, how much worse could this guy get? Perhaps she'd have more fun killing him than she thought.

* * *

**Hey there everyone!**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies!**

**I was planning on getting this story out yesterday but I ended up getting caught up in reading another fanfiction. But I have it up now and you can all cheer in happiness. And guess what?! I finally figured out how to get Hawkeye and Black Widow in the story! Do you like? Do yea? Do yea? But I still haven't figured out how Elisabeth/Victoria is going to kill Aalmers. **

**Well, until next time kiddies. I hope and pray(not really, more like I just hope) that you review. WolfDarkfur, I eagerly await your thoughts on this chapter :D**

**LOVE YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

Elisabeth sat down gracefully at the small two person table near the back of her chosen café. She had gotten hungry during her walk and knew that if she wanted to continue she'd need to eat somewhere. So she had stopped at a place called _Cupping Room Café_ and so far it looked promising. The café had a dark, rich toning to it and made her feel right at home. Elisabeth sighed happily as she leaned back into the comfortable chair, looking down at her breakfast. Well, now it would technically be brunch.

She had bought a simple chocolate croissant, an apple and cider omelet and a glass of iced tea. So, her day was looking up. Elisabeth pulled her plate closer to her and felt her mouth water. Elisabeth grabbed her fork and knife and eagerly started cutting into her omelette. Just as she was about to take the first bite the door of the café opened. Blue-green eyes flashed upwards only to widen in shock. Walking over to the counter was the same man who was guarding her target. What was his cover name again? Something Bradley.

Elisabeth tensed for only a moment before she left out a slow breath, like she would if handling a sniper. Hey, you never know what weapons will be at hand. So she had trained with them all. The brunette forcefully relaxed herself and pressed on with her brunch. Her eyes would constantly be flickering between her meal and the man as he waited for his food. Once he had a plate and glass in his hands he turned to look around the café. And of course, his strangely intense eyes landed on her.

She had the sudden need to flee. Her body's natural instinct to the sudden warmth that washed over her, just liked before. She forced her eyes back on the eggs she was cutting, hoping to any God that he would ignore her. But of course, no one was listening to her crying pleas. The man sat down at the table right on the other side of hers. If she just looked up once she'd have an easy view of him without anything blocking. But of course, she told herself not to. If she looked up that would be giving way to temptation. Something an agent was forbidden to do.

Her brow scrunched together as she finished her omelette as quickly as she could. His sudden appearance was a test on her will and that was it. Nothing more. Elisabeth pulled her cool drink closer and took a long swig. She could take the croissant with her but she'd have to finish her drink there. She set the iced tea down for a moment only to her hand ran through her hair and let it settle back before finishing the drink and standing. Elisabeth took the croissant and quickly left the café, tearing away at the chocolate and bread.

The hot sunlight on her arms felt much better than the cool air-conditioning inside the café. Elisabeth took a deep breath and sighed. She was safe. There was something in the way that agent walked and his eyes that made her want… well, it made her _want_. She didn't know what but Elisabeth knew that it would eventually be her undoing if she let herself get closer to him. She would kill Aalmers and get the hell out of this country.

* * *

Elisabeth Mas was about to have a freaking break down. Everywhere she freaking went one of the agents was there. She wasn't sure if it was just coincidence or them just very boldly telling her that they were on to her. So, just to make sure she had gotten in a taxi and had the driver bring her to the other side of New York. She ended up in Manhattan, just wandering up and down the streets to pass the time. After about two hours she was extremely happy that she hadn't worn heels that day.

The brunette finally stopped once she realized that daylight was fading fast. She sighed and sat down on the cub beside her. On both sides of her was a car and the sun was setting behind the multiple skyscrapers. She nibbled carefully on the corner of her lip before shaking her head. There was too much going on. It was all still a lot for her to take in compared to Barrels.

There were footsteps behind her, just like always in this city. But what attracted her attention were the footsteps that had stopped behind her. She turned her head and let loose a loud groaned. Standing just a bit behind her was the male agent. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction before stepping closer. Elisabeth instantly stood, feeling the warm alertness that came with his presence.

"Why are you following me?" she snapped after a few moments.

She had to remember that she was still Victoria Wright; the ditzy fluff woman working under her father. She scowled at the man and stopped her foot. He raised his other eyebrow and stopped just a few paces in front of her.

"Safety purposes," he replied before letting his face relax.

She wondered if he was falling for her diva façade but didn't let her hopes up. This was an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and she knew that they were extremely good at what they do. So she decided to make sure it was believable.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I can and will get a restraining order against you," her frowned deepened and she left her body tense up even more.

He held up his hands and eased back a step. Ha, like that was helping the fire he seemed to start with just his eyes.

Elisabeth propped her hip out and gave the man the stink eye. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Would you like a ride back to the hotel?" he asked.

Now she was really curious. The brunette lifted her eyebrows, her eyes showing the shock that she didn't need to fake.

There was a long pause while Elisabeth considered her options. She could either spend the money on a cab, walk for far too many miles than her feet could take or spend a half hour drive with the man that she was working against.

"It would save you the taxi money," he offered lightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

There was no point in it. Elisabeth sagged and sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Fine," she grumbled and stepped up off the curb.

She saw him physically relax and inwardly she smiled. So, she had gotten under his radar. Good work Elisabeth. She mentally patted herself on the back before following after the man.

"What did Mr. Aalmers say your name was again?" she asked curiously.

It had been a constant nagging question at the back of her mind. She could remember the woman's cover name, Natalie Porter, but not this man.

He stepped back from her and started leading the way back through the throng of people. She quickly caught up and walked beside him.

"Clint Bradley," he replied easily. "I never got your name."

"Victoria Wright. I'm guessing that I'll be seeing a lot more of you and Miss. Porter around, huh?" She asked teasingly, batting her lashes just to keep her cover.

He chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'd think so, if you're planning on hanging around Aalmers."

They continued walking until they reached an underground parking lot. He led her in and turned into one of the first parking lots.

"Wait, you can remember Natalie's name but not mine?"

He turned and raised his eyebrows at her. Elisabeth shrugged and followed him to a sleek black car.

"Some names just stick, others don't."

Of course, this normally didn't happen to her. She normally remembered names and faces rather well. "So do I call you Clint or Bradley?"

He unlocked the car and waited for her to slide into the passenger seat before getting in himself. They buckled their seatbelts and he started the car.

"You can call me Clint as long as I can call you Tory. Victoria is just a bit to long for me," he answered smoothly as he pulled the car out from the parking space.

Elisabeth's jaw dropped as she stared at him.

"What?" He asked, looking back between her and the road. "Haven't you ever had a nickname?"

She shook her head and turned back to face the windshield.

"No, it's always been Victoria. Even my closest friends have always called me that," she muttered.

It was true; Sofie and Edwin, or anyone for that matter, always used her full name. She shook her head.

"I don't mind it though. It just means that I didn't have much of a childhood," she laughed after.

Talking to Clint seemed even harder than just being around him. She had almost spewed a few of her more personal secrets already.

Elisabeth watched him front the corner of her eye as he drove. She noticed that his eyes were everywhere, taking in everything. So, he was probably an assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D., sent to protect against another assassin. This made her smile slightly. Guess that the mighty S.H.I.E.L.D. agents weren't expecting someone like her. With that thought she began making plans.

* * *

Clint had driven her to the front entrance of the hotel before driving back around the parking lot. She had waited inside for him and they walked up to the elevator together. Elisabeth had a good idea now of what she was working with. She'd get closer to both men before the Stark Industries party. Then she'd flirt her way into Aalmers bedroom and then she'd have an easy shot from there. And the agents wouldn't suspect a thing as long as all their meetings looked coincidental.

He led her back to her room where she fished out her keys, making sure to keep her automatic hidden. He chuckled when she noisily dropped the key and had to crouch to retrieve it. Just his chuckling send a shiver through her and instantly her mind tried to imagine what he sounded like when he _really_ laughed. Elisabeth quickly unlocked the door and found that nothing had been moved. She turned back to Clint and smiled. Okay, she needed to leave this country _fast_. Nothing seemed force when she was around him. She hadn't even been doing her little fluffy ditz routine.

"Thank you for the ride back, Clint," she said and took a step back into her room.

"So, will I be safe from a restraining order?" he asked teasingly.

She sucked in a breath through her nose. He had seen right through her front. Just as she had thought. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"I knew you weren't one of _those_ girls the minute I saw you. You're a good actress Tory."

She almost sighed in relief when she realized that he didn't know who she was just yet.

"Being the ditzy daughter is much easier than the smart daughter," she replied without missing a beat.

He smiled and she just about melted.

"But I'd better get some sleep. The party is going to take a while to get ready for."

His smile dropped into a confused frown.

"The party isn't till Thursday."

She grinned and waved her hand, swatting away his comment.

"I still need to get shoes and figure out how I'm going to style my hair and do my make-up."

"You're doing the prep-girl thing again," he said with a stern look.

Elisabeth smiled sheepishly and ducked her head.

"You're right but I do need shoes. And then I was going to try making some new friends," she gave him a quick flirty smile before stepping back once more and closing the door. "Good night, Clint," she said through the dark wood.

Elisabeth heard him chuckle again through the door before his footsteps sounded, walking away from her room. The brunette sighed and pressed herself against the door, biting her lip with a frown on her face.

She needed to get closer to him to get closer to Aalmers but she wasn't sure that was such a good thing anymore. Clint Bradley, or whatever his name was, tested Elisabeth to her limits. She locked the door and fell heavily onto her bed, rolling onto her stomach. She'd have to call in and make a report but she'd need to do it on a safe line. One that she knew wasn't tapped by the agents. Hell, she really hoped that this all went smoothly.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay.**

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies**

**So, my delay? The hard drive on my laptop crashed and ended up needing to be replaced. It sucked. I have been going two weeks without writing. Do you know how many plot bunnies surfaced in two weeks?! **

**Anyway, I'm very interested in this movie. some of you may know it, called_ 28 Days Later_. It's another Jeremy Renner movie and it's about an infection that breaks out in the UK. Very interesting and very addicting. Lots of blood and gore but also, lots of Renner :3**

**So, thanks to the new people who reviewed the last chapter and I'm sorry for the delay. **

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

There was something about the way the city lights looked that made Elisabeth feel completely at ease. They had lights back in Brussels but nothing this extravagant. She sat on the hotel room bed, a cell phone in hand. It was a throw away phone that she had bought back in Belgium for this purpose exactly. She took a deep breath before dialing the safety number for the Bureau. She pressed the plastic and metal against her ear and waited.

There was a few moments of silence before someone picked up.

"_Agent Mas, good to hear from you. Would you like to be put over to the Director?_"

"Yes, no thanks, Agent Nelissen. I actually just need some information looked up. There are two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents here working against me. I want to know who they are and what they're capable of."

"_Can you give me names?"_

Elisabeth shook her head before rolling her eyes at herself. The agent on the other end of the line obviously couldn't see her shaking her head.

"No, they are more than likely using cover names. I can give you descriptions though."

"_Alright, fire away_."

The brunette had always liked Agent Nelissen. Compared to most of the others in the Bureau Nelissen actually had some personality.

"The woman is about five foot five. Her most distinct feature is short bright red hair. Also, she has hazel eyes."

"_Agent Natasha Romanoff; she's been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for about three years now. She was a hired mercenary for the Russian government. Her code name is Black Widow and she is an expert gunman."_

"Good to know. The other is a man standing at least six foot two. He has golden-brown hair and hazel eyes. He has more than likely been Agent Romanoff's partner for a while."

"_Agent Clinton Barton; he's been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for the last seven years. He had quite the history. He was an assassin, a mercenary, as well as a carny. He specializes in archery and is an perfect marksman. His code name is Hawkeye_," Nelissen listed off.

"Thanks Agent Nelissen, I'll call again if I need anything else. Oh wait; have any of the others come back yet?"

"_I'm sorry Agent Mas but some of their missions could take up to a month to finish. They are all supposed to call in at the end of this week. Those who don't will be listed as K.I.A."_

"Alright, I understand. Thanks again," Elisabeth said before ending the call.

She groaned and fell back on the bed, dropping the phone in the pillows. She rolled onto her sit and extended her arm. Up the pale expanse of her arm were thin lines of scar tissue. Even though Gelens didn't want to run tests Elisabeth did. She decided to find out how far her healing when on herself first. She threw herself into her training, coming out with a numerous amount of wounds. Evey cut healed instantaneously. It was the bruises and fractured bones that took their time to heal.

After that she had worked with Edwin on how much blood another person could take. The side effects ranged from severe illness to possible comas. Hummel explained it to her after she spent two weeks at her friend's bedside. The virus in her blood, the thing that the trainees were calling V.T.V. (Version Twelve Virus), worked in small doses with other humans. If too much of it was introduced to another blood stream then the virus would start to attack the blood cells. It would start to clot arteries from the head down. But as long as it was a small drop or two in the blood there would be no side effects.

Elisabeth ran her fingers over each scar and shook her head. Some of the others had figured out how the virus worked for them. Sofie's strange strength was her side effect. Steffen's raging animalistic mind in battle was his. Louis's blood even gave her a heightened sense of hearing. Each of their abilities was put to the test during training.

Elisabeth got up off the bed and rummaged through her duffle bag. She found her pajamas and changed before turning out the lights. The glow from the city lit up the room and the brunette moved easily back to the bed. She fell into the blankets and breathed in slowly. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day was spent exactly how she had planned. The only difference was instead of buying shoes she spent that time breaking through Stark Enterprises database. It was rather fun actually. But she needed to know every exit and every possible place for her assassination so she had to put aside her battle of wits with the A.I. And despite popular believe Stark Enterprises wasn't that hard to get into once you got around the J.A.R.V.I.S system. It just took a _lot_ of time.

After getting her plan set up in her mind the brunette left her hotel room. There was no way she'd be going to be meeting with Aalmers without some food in her. She'd go insane without it. That, or she might throw it all back up within the first ten minutes. At that thought the woman slowed. She frowned for a moment before sighing.

_Yeah, better not test the waters just yet_, she thought to herself.

Elisabeth turned back around and went in the opposite direction. She stopped in front of the elevator and clicked the small arrow button. Within a few minutes she was standing in front of Jonathan Aalmers hotel room. She gave herself a moment to shutter before pulling her emotions in.

The door opened to reveal Natasha Romanoff in all her splendour. Elisabeth took a moment to quickly re-asses the woman. Her red hair was a perfect median between bright and dark and was very well taken care of. It fell in graceful curls around her shoulders and down her back. Elisabeth also noticed that her eyes were a perfect mix of blue and hazel. Not just hazel like Elisabeth had thought before.

"Is Jonathan here?" she asked, jumping into her façade with ease.

Natasha gave her an unimpressed look before opening the door wider.

"He's been expecting you."

"I know," she sent the other woman a smug smile before pushing her way in.

Inside was much more extravagant than Elisabeth's room. There was a stiff feeling to it through. The brunette swallowed a fairly rude comment and faced Aalmers in his spot on the couch. Clint stood at the window, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes flickering from one target to the next. Elisabeth forced her eyes away from the man and locked eyes with the smaller fatter man.

She gave a very feline smile and sat down close to him. Bile rose up in the back of her throat just from the pure _stink_ of Aalmers. But she forced it down and placed her hand on his knee.

"So, were you waiting long?"

He shook his head, an eager expression on his face.

"No, not at all. But I am glad that you're here now Victoria."

* * *

The rest of the evening went on like that. Elisabeth constantly caught the business man's attention only to move his hand away from her body or lightly tease him. There were multiple moments that she knew that skipping dinner had been a good choice. He truly was a disgusting man. But it just urged Elisabeth's need to end her mission quickly. A man like this didn't deserve the life he was given.

The blue-green eyed woman sunk onto her bed with a furious sigh. She had just spent an hour in the shower, scrubbing away the smell and feel of Aalmers. It felt like plank on teeth. Elisabeth ran a hand through her wet hair and smelt the air. There was the scent of vanilla and something a little minty. Elisabeth sighed happily and let her hand drop.

Tomorrow was the final day. She'd be away from the SHIELD agents, Clint specifically. All that evening he had tested her willpower. He sat on the right side of her, close enough to touch but far enough that it wouldn't draw attention. Elisabeth had kept her eyes on Aalmers but the faint heat she could feel on her back drove her nuts. It was like being offered red velvet cake and being told you can't eat it.

Oh the joys of being an assassin.

Elisabeth gnawed at her lip, eyes closed as she went over the plan in her head. Aalmers, Agent Romanoff, Clint and herself would all be driven to Stark Tower together. Once they were inside the two agents would probably take place on either side of the room to watch their charge. Elisabeth would be making small talk and following behind her target. The entire time she'd slowly be lacing his drinks with a certain poison that would slowly shut down the body without stopping his heart. Aalmers would simply think that he was getting tired and would ask to retire to his room.

And that would be when Elisabeth would strike. She smirked and got up off the bed. She'd decided on how she would finally kill him. It would be slow and it would be painful.

"Tory, you in there?" a soft voice called from the other side of her door.

Elisabeth jumped, her eyes wide as she looked back at it.

"Clint?"

"Yeah, sorry if I'm bugging you, can I come in?"

A breath caught in the woman's throat. She quickly sucked in a breath and went to the door. Clint stood there, still dressed in his day clothes while Elisabeth stood before him in nothing but a too big t-shirt and some pyjama bottom shorts. There was a moment of silence before she stepped back. He followed her in, step for step and once he was inside the hotel room he closed the door behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Elisabeth was so pleased with herself when her voice didn't quiver. She sent him a friendly smile before sitting down gently on her bed. There was something strangely… inviting, about having Clint in any bedroom of hers.

The hazel eyed man sat down just as gently, being careful to keep a bit of space between them. But it didn't help any. Elisabeth could still feel the heat coming off his body. She mentally shook herself before focusing on the man.

"I want to know what you're doing."

Elisabeth feigned a frown, sitting up straighter.

"I don't know what you're asking, Clint."

"I think you do," he insisted.

And there, he was doing it again. Elisabeth's eyes flickered away from the intensity of his gaze before tilting her head up to the ceiling. Damn this man and his temptation.

"I'm here because my Father wants me to be," she finally conjured up.

It wasn't far from the truth at all. In a way, Director Gelens was like a step-father to her and all of the trainees. And he _did_ want her here. To kill Aalmers as quickly and cleanly as she could.

Clint tensed up before his voice came out, tension laced through his words.

"You're _Father_ sent you here. To seduce Aalmers," he stated slowly.

Elisabeth sighed heavily and nodded her head, brown curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"He wants Jonathan as a business partner and he's never been one to ignore any of his… assets. Blood relation or not."

"But you're his daughter!"

"It doesn't matter in my word, Clint. Power and money are the most sought after things. You get them however you can."

Damn! She was pretty proud of herself right now. Elisabeth wasn't hesitating or flinching at her own lies or anything. Her voice was even and calm as she spewed out the lies that came to her like a conveytor-belt lined with products. She was a born actress! Maybe that was where should could move her career if she ever got out of the assassin business.

"It's not right," his soft voice rumbled beside her.

Elisabeth smiled as gently as she could and raised a hand. She pressed it to his cheek, feeling the slight prickle of a five o'clock shadow. The blue-green eyed woman had to force herself to keep up the contact, despite the small electric response that jolted down her arm.

"It's fine. I know how to keep my walls up and I can protect myself well enough. I've been learning this career path since I was five years old."

He stared at her for a long moment, searching her eyes for something. She hoped, to anyone who would listen, that he would find it.

Elisabeth was finding it hard to suppress her emotions now. The warmth of this man, the hazel intensity that cut through her like a knife and the way her stomach clenched when her hand met his cheek. It was all driving her closer and closer to an invisible wall. And she didn't know what was on the other side.

It was fine though. After tomorrow night she'd be safe, warm and in familiar surroundings. Clint Barton would just be a lingering shadow in the back of her mind. And if she ever met him again she'd never need to put up this farce again. She'd be Elisabeth Mas again, not Victoria Wright.

She slowly brought her hand back down to her lap and leaned forward, kissing Clint's cheek.

"Go on, tomorrow is going to be a big day," Elisabeth murmured.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent sighed and nodded his head. He stood and moved towards the door. Elisabeth clenched her hand, finely manicured nails digging into the flesh of her palm.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he finally spoke, turning back to look at her once more.

Elisabeth forced a smile up on her face and nodded.

"Until then, Clint. Good night."

And with that the man turned and left the hotel room, leaving the assassin to herself.

Elisabeth chocked down a groan and fell back onto the bed. She might not live to see Belgium again for how hard this man was knocking about her willpower.

* * *

**Hey there! Another chapter? Of course.**

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies.**

**************************Okay so I want to give a big shout out to... Of course, WolfDarkFur. But also to three new reviewers who made my day with their comments and kind , thanks to My5tic-Lali, R Unworldly, and Aileen Autarkeia. I'm glad that you guys like Elisabeth so much. You're reviews lit up my day and gave me the push to finish this chapter today.**

**************************So, as always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAASE review?**

**************************LOVE YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

The 'ball room' in Stark Tower was pretty much just one entire floor. From the window there was an amazing view of New York City. The lights glimmered as the slowly descending darkness took over the city. On the other side of the floor was a large bar that almost took up an entire wall. The right half of the floor was a tiled dance floor and in front of that was a D.J. table. It was an amazing thing to see for someone like Elisabeth. She may have grown up in a mansion but social gatherings like this were completely new to her.

It _almost_ made her nervous about the safety of her mission, but she pushed the feeling away. There was no time to doubt herself. There was just her, Aalmers, the two agents and the plane ticket sitting comfortably in her clutch.

Elisabeth had arrived as planned with her target and his 'body guards'. There had been no complications. In fact, things seemed to have played out even better for the assassin than she had hoped. Aalmers had been entranced with the outfit she had been given for the occasion. If she had to say anything good about her Director it would be that he had good taste in clothes.

The dress she wore was a lovely creamy white. It went nicely with the pale tones of her skin and made the blue in her eyes pop out more than the green. It was tight around her ribs and breasts. The fabric folded and had almost a mummified look to it. The fabric flowed neatly just above her navel. It fell neatly over her legs; the dress ending an inch above her knees in the front but flowed down to the back of her ankles. Elisabeth had twisted her dark brown locks up into a bun, but left a few curled strands to frame her face. And to finish it all off she was wearing heels made of some sort of light brown leather that wrapped up around her ankles and a bangle bracelet formed to look like a leaf.

Jonathan Aalmers had escorted her to the limo, his hand slyly sliding a little too far down her waist for comfort. Once they were all in the vehicle, the lights going out, Elisabeth took a moment to assess the other assassins. Agent Romanoff wore a black dress that was tight around her torso. It had a V-neck and flared out at her hips and ended mid-thigh. At the end it was trimmed with leather. Definitely something Elisabeth had never seen before. Once her eyes flickered to the Black Window's partner she had to hold in a soft breath. Someone out there was just setting her up for torture. Clint looked sophisticated in his solid grey suit but still had a very masculine, and dare she say it? sexy look to him.

When they arrived at the tower Aalmers' hand arm was wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer. Elisabeth had to hold back a nauseated groan from the close proximity. She would do anything to move this night along. Then she'd kill him and the world would be out one disgusting piece of… whatever you call someone like Aalmers.

As soon as they arrived at the party Elisabeth flew off only to remind herself that she was in character and sent a knowing smile over her shoulder. Aalmers eyes lit with lust that almost made the woman barf right then and there. But she held down her dinner and quickly weaved around the mass of bodies moving through the floor. From the corner of her eye she could see Clint and Agent Romanoff positioning themselves at the opposite sides of the room just as Elisabeth had planned that they would.

She moved among the other party guests with ease. She found that many of the men's eyes followed her, date or not. Elisabeth smirked inwardly.

_They wouldn't be looking at me like that if they knew who I really was,_ she thought.

Elisabeth reached the bar and was pleased by what she found there. The bar tender was a young man, probably easy to sway if need be. The brunette walked up to the counter and leaned her elbows on it. She rested her chin in one hand and smiled at the bar tender. He immediately came over and smirked in return.

"What can I get a pretty lady like you?"

"Sorry tiger, I have a date. But you can get me two glasses of champagne."

He stared at her, the smirk falling away and Elisabeth had to laugh.

"I may look it but I'm not easy," she told him before raising an eyebrow "my drinks?"

Oh, if Sofie or Edwin could only see her now. Neither one of her best friends would believe she was the same young woman who entered the Bureau with them. Back then she'd kept to herself and couldn't hurt someone to save her life. And now look at her! She was making plans to kill someone as she stood waiting for her tool of destruction.

The bartender came back with a supposedly 'cool' looking expression. Elisabeth just chuckled and shook her head. He stalked away with a disgruntled look, going to the far side to talk to some pretty blond.

The blue-green eyed woman let her body relax and shifted to the side slowly. She imitated a frown she had often seen other agents using when mixing poisons. Her body was in the perfect position to block off Agent Romanoff's view of the glasses and positioned them one in front of the other. This way, if Clint were to casually glance over at the bar he'd see her dropping a powder into one of the drinks but wouldn't know which.

She did so, nonchalantly mixing the pounded poison into the drink closest to her before reaching for the other. Elisabeth took a long drink, casting her eyes around the room. Good. Hazel eyes were currently looking away, off to the side of the room. Elisabeth took the other glass in her hand and went off to find Aalmers.

* * *

The assassin found her target standing in a small circle with a few other men. She sashayed over, making sure to smile heatedly when Aalmers looked back at her. His eyes lit once more with lust. It almost caused her steps to hesitate but she kept true. Once Elisabeth was in arms reach she handed him the tainted drink. He smiled his thanks, eyes racking over her body for the second time that night.

She watched, with a satisfied smile, as her target downed the entire glass. His beady eyes were still locked with Elisabeth's and he seemed to refuse looking away first.

"Oh, Aalmers! Was this the lovely woman you were telling me about?"

Elisabeth practically cheered when Aalmers looked away and grinned at the newly arrived man. He was a taller man, completely American. His body had just the right amount of muscle to be above average on the attractive scale and his face was shadowed with dark stubble.

"Yes, Mr. Stark, this is she. Victoria Wright, this is my employer, Mr. Stark," Aalmers introduced excitedly.

Elisabeth turned her body to face the new arrival and smiled as charmingly as she could. It would take a miracle to getting into Anthony Stark's good graces. She raised her hand and held it between their bodies.

"A pleasure, I'm sure. Well, Miss. Wright, you are much more gorgeous in person," Stark replied, ignoring her hand.

Elisabeth let her limb fall back into place at her side, brushing off the anger that first sprang up. Anthony Stark was arrogant and she knew that he would probably cause her problems in the future.

"And you are exactly as I'd imagined you, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, and how's that?"

"Rich, talented and attractive."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me," the man grinned suggestively before turning back to Aalmers.

Elisabeth smiled and passed by the two. She'd put enough of her poison into the glass for it to start working almost instantly. It would only be a matter of time now for her to strike.

There was a buzzing sound coming from her clutch. Elisabeth tugged the throw away phone from the pouch of material and quickly pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

She moved towards the corner of the room where the window was. She could see Romanoff across the room and Clint was just a few feet from her.

"_Agent Mas, I'd like a status report."_

The firm, no-bull-shit voice on the other end of the line instantly made Elisabeth tense up. She gnashed her teeth together before forcing her body to ease down. She had to keep up her cover and getting tense from a phone call wouldn't do her any good.

"I can't right now, I'm at the Stark Enterprises party tonight," she stated, leaning against the cool wall.

Elisabeth could see Clint looking at her from the corner of her eye. He could hear her clearly and it was catching his attention. She sent the man a slight tight smile.

"_You're planning on carrying out the final part of your mission tonight."_

"Yes."

"_Good, there is a plane leaving New York tonight. Make sure you're on it."_

"I already have the tickets, don't worry about that. I'll be home by tomorrow afternoon."

With that she ended the call and tossed her phone back into her clutch. Oh, yes, she'd probably be in trouble for that tomorrow but right now Elisabeth didn't care. Clint was strolling over to her and her blue-green eyes were immediately drawn towards him.

"Who was that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My Dad. He wants me to finish up tonight and catch the next plane out of New York."

There was a flicker of something behind his eyes but she missed it. His mouth tightened into a thin line before he stepped closer to her.

"Where will you be going?"

"Oh, Mr. Bradley I thought your job was to protect Jonathan. And here you are, trying to get information out of me."

Elisabeth gave him a teasing smile, slightly started by the ease in their conversation. It was like talking with one of the other trainees. She pushed that thought away and leaned against the wall and brought her glass to her lips.

"What can I say; you're an interesting distraction."

The brunette laughed, shaking her head at Clint.

"And you, sir, will be the death of me. I'm not supposed to be giving in to temptation."

"Oh? And what is so tempting?"

Elisabeth hesitated, her mouth opening and closing on her own accord. He chuckled and slowly brought his hand up to her face. She flinched back without even realizing it, looking up at his with wide eyes. He stared down at her, that emotion flashing through his eyes again before it was gone again.

"Russia. I'm going back to my house in Russia."

Elisabeth gave him one last look before quickly easing into the crowd of people. He may have been the kryptonite to her Superman but that didn't mean she'd let him get away with her secrets. Her home in Belgium was something she'd never give out. Not to Clint Barton, especially not to him.

* * *

By ten o'clock the sun had completely set and the poison in Aalmers system was working at max speed. Elisabeth had escorted her date up to one of the guest rooms where Stark told her she could leave him. It had been a bit more difficult that she had thought; the man weighted a ton! She'd picked the room farthest from the elevator and locked the door behind her.

Clint had given her the go ahead to bring him up. It had worked perfectly into her plan. Now, neither S.H.E.I.L.D. agent would suspect a thing nor would she be caught. Victoria Wright would just another alias to use when she was in America and Elisabeth would be back with her friends and family.

She dragged Aalmers over to the bed and left his sitting against the mattress and bed frame. Once her hands were no longer touching him Elisabeth went into the small bathroom attached to the guest room. She scrubbed her hands furiously, washing away the greasy feeling of her targets skin. Once she was finished she patted her hands dry and stepped back into the main room.

There wasn't much left to do. She'd kill Aalmers and be done with it. But first she had to make arrangements for her luggage. So she called the hotel and had them send her things over to the airport. Then once that was finished she finally turned to her target. Slow and painful, or a quick shot to the head? There was obviously no question about it. Elisabeth pulled her dress up for a moment and slide the knife holstered to her thigh away from her flesh.

She dropped the flowing fabric of her dress again and went to Aalmers. She crouched and frowned. She was hesitating. Blue-green eyes reflected back in the silvery blade. Could she really drop down to the final level? The point of no return? Elisabeth's eyes flickered between the poisoned business man and her weapon of choice. She did want him to suffer. There was no question in that, but why did _she_ have to be the one to kill him?

It was the only question Sofie had asked her. The night she found out about Elisabeth's extracurricular training Elisabeth spilled everything. She told her that it was Gelens who had decided her fate and there was no choice in the matter. If she didn't become the killer someone else would.

And there was her resolve.

Elisabeth took a deep breath to steady her pounding heart and touched her knees to the ground for balance. Her shaking hands reached up, knife clenched tightly in her slim fingers.

'_The first kill is always the hardest, no matter what anyone says._' The words of her former mentor suddenly trickled through the moral questions running around in her mind. The brunette let out a soft sob, not catching it in time. Aalmers looked across at her, his eyes blank and dull now. She forced herself to glare at the man threw the tears.

"_Ik dood deze man om de wereld van nog een smet te ontdoen. Jonathan Aalmers, ik hoop dat je je recht vindt in de Hel._"

The Dutch words rolled off her tongue with easiness. Without any more thought Elisabeth swiped the metallic blade across her targets throat. Aalmers gurgled, his beady eyes going wide. She couldn't make out any words he said, nor did she want to. The blade had cut deeply into him, leaving no chance of survival. It had sliced threw his windpipe and vocal box along with multiple veins and nerves. No, there would be no coming back from a wound like that.

Elisabeth slipped out from the room, making sure to lock it behind her. She would need all the time she could get. She smiled as she passed by others, heading to their own guest rooms after drinking too much. Phfft, Steffen and Roel could drink any American under the table in no time flat.

She made it to the elevator without a problem. The doors opened to reveal her rivals in this mission. Elisabeth made sure to stay relaxed, pushing away the nausea in her stomach and the jitters rushing through her system, and smiled. Clint smiled back and Romanoff gave her a curt nod. The woman moved past her, headed down the hall towards her charge's room.

"Room four," Elisabeth called to her back.

If Romanoff heard her she didn't response. Elisabeth turned back to Clint and gave him a sad smile.

"My business here is done now. I'll be going to meet up with my Dad now."

His jaw locked and Elisabeth was afraid he could see threw her now. But he just nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't let him make you do this again, Tory. It's not right or fair for you."

"But he's my Dad and he knows best," she retorted.

Clint shook his head and frowned.

"No, he obviously doesn't. Go on; just keep what I said in mind."

Elisabeth nodded and with a solemn expression got on her tip toes and kissed Clint's cheek. She walked into the elevator and clicked the ground button.

* * *

Her breakdown started in the bathroom at the airport. There was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it. Elisabeth Mas, now an official assassin, leader of the twelfth group of Dutch experiments, was on the ground in some highly clean bathroom sobbing. It wasn't a pretty sight.

She was crying for the innocence she had just lost in the past hour. She cried for her friends and family. She cried for not remembering her mother and father. And she cried because of the downright unfairness that seemed to cocoon itself around her life. Elisabeth promised herself that this would be the only time she would ever cry about this. She'd suck it up and move on with her life. This was the only time she'd break her motto; 'you can't change it so you might as well get it over with.'

She heard her plane called and hastily got to her feet. She wiped her cheeks which were now smudged with eyeliner and other makeup. She turned a tap on and quickly rinsed her face off. Then she was gone. She got onto her plane, sighing with relief. She could move on now. She wouldn't let the memory of Aalmers' blood on her knife get to her. She'd go home, get checked out mentally and physically by the doctors at Headquarters and then go back to her apartment to wait for someone to call her with the list of names. Her family that had called in on time and were still alive and in action.

Yes, _that_ would be what she'd focus on now. She'd make sure her family got home safely.

* * *

**Hey there my loyal readers!**

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies.**

******************************Holy crap, I can't believe Aalmers is finally dead! I mean, sure, I was the one who wrote his death but still! I hated that guy and I was the one who made him. I really hope that you've all liked my portrayal of our two favouite assassins (I mean, besides Elisabeth). **

******************************Aalmers' death scene actually went quite different than what I had originally planned. In my head Elisabeth would have taken him back to the hotel and killed him with a fast acting poison. But this is waaay better and we get to see a bit of growth in Elisabeth as an assassin. **

******************************Oh, to the Dutch person who reviewed for my story I have a few things to say in reply to that. Elisabeth isn't fully Dutch. You'll find out more about that tidbit of information later on in the story. But I CAN say that her Dad was. She was born in Belgium but raised in an almost English community. That is why her height and her name. Though, we use both the 's' variation of Elisabeth and the 'z' version. At least here in Canada anyways.**

******************************Also, thank you for the correction on Houtem's name. I didn't know that before so I will go back and fix it up now. **

******************************So, as for the Dutch before she kills Aalmers, I originally got the translation from Google but a lovely reviewer fixed it up for me. So, thank you 'A Dutch Person'.**

_'Ik dood deze man om de wereld van nog een smet te ontdoen. Jonathan Aalmers, ik hoop dat je je recht vindt in de Hel.' -_ I kill this man to rid the world of one more taint. Jonathan Aalmers, I hope you find your justice in Hell.

**So, that's it. This was a rather big author's note but I don't really care today. Hope all you lovelies have an awesome day.**

**LOVE YA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

Do you know how long twenty-four hours feels like when someone's life is involved? Neither did Elisabeth until that summer. She sat in her to quiet apartment with her cell phone in front of her on the table. It was Friday evening and there hadn't been any calls. Elisabeth had been getting increasingly worried about the state of her family. The only thing that could distract her was writing the report on her first solo mission. There were parts she had to leave out. Mainly the parts concerning Agent Barton. And conversations that didn't needed to be written word for word. She might tell Sofie when she got home. Not _if_, but _when_ she did.

The sounds of Brussels made her relax much more than she had in New York City. The differences were extraordinary. New York was bright and flashy, practically made for all those big time people. Brussels was much dimmer and you could actually see the stars at night. But, the apartment did feel a bit lonelier without her 'sister' there to break the silence.

_Maybe we should get a cat or something,_ Elisabeth mused to herself.

She always had wanted a pet growing up. But quite a few people living in the mansion had allergies to the dander ridden animals. She knew that neither Sofie nor Elisabeth had any problems with animals so there was a good chance of convincing the blond. She refused to get a dog if the chance ever came up. Maybe if one of the two was home more often but in their current work neither woman would have the time. Cats were independent and wouldn't need as much company. Elisabeth could ask their neighbors to feed it and empty a litter box when they were away and they'd be set.

The shrill ring of her phone nearly made Elisabeth jump out of her chair. She quickly snatched the offending object from the table and answered the call.

"Agent Mas here."

"_Elisabeth, I got some good news and some bad news." _

It was the voice of Agent Koemans, the man who had been a mentor for her. Elisabeth frowned and leaned her elbows onto the table.

"What's wrong, Koemans?"

"_Three agents didn't call back by the designated time."_

"_Shit_! Who? Damn it, _tell_ me!"

The brunette's voice rose quickly. She was on her feet in seconds. The man wasn't answering her question fast enough!

"_Hey, don't take it out on me, Mas. Just calm down a sec,"_ he ordered.

The brunette took two long, slow breaths before telling the agent she was under control.

"_The ones who didn't come back were Vera, Ludger and Diederick. All three were officially K.I.A. as of five this afternoon."_

"God damn it."

The woman couldn't hold it. She collapsed into the wooden chair and let her forehead rest on the cool table. There must have been something she could have done.

"_We'll be checking their tracers soon, to find their bodies and bring them back home."_

Elisabeth nodded her head slowly, not even noticing the pain of her head grinding into the wood.

"None of them should have died."

"_Well it was either dying or coming back with a failed mission and being killed anyways. I think they took the smarter way out."_

"Those missions weren't impossible. There were tough, yes, but not impossible."

"_Elisabeth, you are one of the only two who came back without a single scratch. The others have broken bones; gashes that have been stitched closed; and some are still in the field. It's time that you accept that you are much more suited for this line of work than others. Steffen is so far the other. It's been decided that he will be your partner if ever the need comes after this month."_

Elisabeth sat quietly for a moment before slowly sitting up and sighing. She ran a hand through her hair, her fingers catching on tangles.

"Will he be put through training?"

"_That will be up to you. He could be a permanent partner if Gelens approves of him. But you'd have to train him up and it will be your job to make sure he makes it through." _

Elisabeth could hear the teasing in his words in the last part. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to them if they were under my protection."

"_Sometimes you can't help it, Elisabeth. People do die this line of work and there isn't anything we can do about it."_

"So, what's the good news then?" she asked abruptly, trying to change the subject.

"_You have another mission but this time you'll be working with a partner. Sofie will be assigned to do information recall for you and then you're job will be to take out your target. You'll be driven up to Headquarters the day after tomorrow and given the case file. Good night and make sure to get some rest tonight."_

She nodded her head and hung up. Her mentor had always known when to be a father-figure and when to be the crazy man he really was. And he always gave her good advice.

Sofie would probably be coming home soon or sometime tomorrow morning. Elisabeth stood up from the table and went to the apartment door. She flicked the large lock and turned off the lights to the different rooms. Then she went to her room and flopped into her bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"Elisabeth!"

The shout sort of echoed through the house, waking said woman from a fitful sleep. She pressed the heel of her hand against her eyes before blinking the blurriness from them. Once Elisabeth could see clearly she looked over to her doorway and smiled.

"Hey there Sofie," Elisabeth waved before patting the bed beside her.

The blond haired woman grinned and dropped onto the bed like a rock. Elisabeth could see cuts across her arms. She winced, sat up and hugged her 'sister'. Sofie smiled softly and quickly wrapped her arms around Elisabeth's shoulders.

"It's alright, hun. I came out much better than Roel did. He'll be on leave for at least a month while his stitches heal up."

The brunette nodded her head against Sofie's shoulder, tucking it against the other woman's collar bone. Sofie laughed softly and ran a hand through her friend's tangled hair.

"Jeez, you're like a puppy."

"We should buy a cat or something. So that it's not so lonely here when only one of us are here."

Sofie moved away and gave Elisabeth a strange look. The brunette laughed and fell back into her pillows.

"I had a lot of time to think last night. Can you tell?"

The other woman laughed and shook her head before standing up and moving towards the door.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Yes please!"

"Fruit bowl?"

"Uh-huh."

"Want to have a movie day?"

"Of course."

* * *

It felt strange to have a day completely to herself, compared to her usual work day. Normally Elisabeth and Sofie were driven up to Headquarters by ten in the morning. The Elisabeth would split off and go down to the gym with Edwin for their normal training sessions. But today, the two women sat in their apartment, talking about the idea of getting a pet, watching movies, talking about things they found interesting and just about anything that didn't include the Bureau.

But when the next morning rolled around, both were thrown back into action. Elisabeth was awake by eight, showered and waiting at the kitchen table for her roommate. A bowl of fruit sat in front of her and her cell phone was on the other side.

Sofie came from the bathroom a few minutes later, her wet hair making a large dark spot on the back of her shirt. She wandered through the kitchen, grumbling under her breath the entire time. She poured a bowl of Lucky Charms, some sort of American cereal that Sofie had found while on her mission.

"We're sugar junkies," Elisabeth stated flatly.

Sofie looked up at her for a long moment before laughing. She laughed hard and long that it brought tears to her eyes. Elisabeth just sat there, watching her friend gasping for breath. Once Sofie had finally drawn in enough oxygen, Elisabeth raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"You done yet?"

Sofie nodded, still unable to speak just yet.

"I still don't know why you're laughing so much," Elisabeth mumbled, stabbing a strawberry with her fork.

"I honestly don't know," Sofie finally said.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes and continued eating. Sofie sat down across from her with her own bowl and started eating as well.

At the exact moment that their bowls were empty both women's cell phones rang.

"_Agent Mas, your ride has arrived."_

Sofie and Elisabeth glanced across at each other before standing and going to the door.

"We'll be down in a moment."

She clicked the phone off and stuffed it into her messenger bag. The smooth leather was familiar to her and made her feel a bit more comfortable when she was getting ready for something like this. She had even brought it on her final analysis test. She had aced that test with flying colors and now Elisabeth brought it with her to Headquarters all the time.

They made it down to the sleek black car waiting for them and within a half hour the women were walking through the sliding doors of the Command Room. There were the loud, annoying clicking sounds of fingers on keyboards, the whispers of agents conversing and Director Gelens sitting at the front of the room, as usual.

The Director looked over from his discussion with Agent Janssen before nodding to the man and walking over. He directed the women to one of his personal conference rooms. Not a single word was spoken between the three until the door closed behind them.

"Welcome back Agent Mas, Agent Daelmans. You have both arrived back on base after finishing your first missions. Agent Daelmans you were assigned a mission in Italy to find information on a drug dealer. You successfully found the information that we needed to send an assassin after him. Agent Mas, you were sent to America to assassinate a businessman-drug dealer on the side. He has been pronounced dead, details unknown."

Gelens took a seat at the head of the conference table. His cold hard eyes were flickering from one woman's eyes to the other. Elisabeth took a deep breath at the sudden reminder of what she had done. The wall she had built up in the last few hours cracked slightly. But she quickly forced those thoughts back. There was no way in hell she'd give her emotions up to Gelens.

"These two missions prove that you two will work well together on a recon-assassination mission. You will be going to Galway, Ireland under the alias of two tourist cousins. You will be after a hit man. He is a master marksman with a gun and has military background. Daelmans, you will find out everything you can. Get any proof of his kills or employment. Once this information has been collected Mas will go in and kill the target in any way she seems fit."

Sofie glanced over at Elisabeth, her eyes trying but failing to hide the slight horror that ruhr felt. The brunette seemed completely unaffected other than the white stretched skin across her knuckles. It almost brought a smile to Sofie's face. This was still the girl she had grown up with. Elisabeth still didn't like the thought of killing and resented the fact that Gelens chose her to be the assassin.

"You leave as soon as you're packed."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies.**

**********************************Edit: My beta sent me the revised version of this chapter today. Thank you again! I'lll be sending her the next chapter sometime soon. So keep waiting my lovelies!**

**I can tell you with full confidence that I will have a new-ish character coming out in the next chapter. You've heard his name maybe twice. Possibly three times. But yeah, he'll have a big part in the upcoming chapters.**

**Also... Clint and Tasha should be coming back soon! Maybe not in chapter 11 but soon!**

**Hope you all liked it and I'm sorry again for the wait!**

**LOVE YA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

Galway had been an easy mission compared to Elisabeth's first mission. It had been just over a year since that mission and the entire time the brunette assassin had been kept on her toes. Between training Steffen, going on her regular missions and keeping track of the thirteen members of her group left there was rarely time for 'Elisabeth Time'. Edwin constantly scolded her during their daily spars together for it. He said that she needed to time to herself or her head would explode.

But it wasn't that easy. Elisabeth had to be careful about who she asked when trying to get details on the other rookies. If she didn't ask the right question to the right person it would instantly go back to that agent. And Elisabeth had enough on her plate at the moment without an angry childhood friend breathing down her neck. Yeah, she had to call them that since the others really didn't want anything to do with a murder.

Today she'd be leaving the apartment for the fifth time that month, something that wasn't uncommon for Elisabeth. She called a lot more for her services now that most of the older assassins were retiring. Soon it would be just her and Steffen. Speaking on her friend, he'd finished his training the week before. This would be his first mission as an official assassin. They'd grown closer over the year, closer than even before. Steffen understood why she had accepted the position and now he helped her. He was her support beam, her partner and her brother in everything but blood.

Elisabeth sat on her bed, her hand lazily stroking the thin black and white cat lying in her lap. Both Sofie and she had given in after the fourth mission apart. The apartment was lonely without some other life inside. So they went to the local animal shelter and asked to see the younger cats. After seeing only a few the two women came across a tiny kitten with black fur and white splotches painted over the midnight fur. They'd both fell in love with the animal and brought it home.

"You'll take care of Sofie while I'm gone, won't you Chance?" Elisabeth murmured to the feline.

Big green eyes blinked up at her and the brunette laughed quietly. It was still morning, not even six yet and she was packed up and ready to go. The alarm wouldn't go off for another half hour and the car wouldn't arrive for another forty minutes. So, with nothing else to do Elisabeth began humming the tune of an old Dutch song that used to play on the radio all the time when she was a kid.

Now that she thought about it, she used to ponder over her family a lot as a child. She hadn't been able to wrap her little mind around the fact that all of them looked different. Elisabeth was as different from Edwin and Steffen as a bird was to a moose. Both men had been born on the very soil they lived on. They both towered over the others and their complexions were a tad bit darker. Elisabeth was from American soil, as she learned later. Her biological mother was American, Irish and Italian decent. Elisabeth had inherited the pale skin from her Irish roots and dark hair from the Italian side. But no one ever spoke of her biological father.

The song ended in her mind and her voice carried out the last few notes. Her voice wasn't great but it wasn't bad either. Elisabeth just liked humming for some reason. Maybe it was the way it calmed her nerves? The brunette always felt a bit more relaxed when she could hear music, even if it was just a simple children's song.

Sofie's head suddenly poked into her room, a wide smile on the woman's face. Elisabeth cringed back. She felt suddenly very suspicious as to why the blond was even awake.

"G-Good morning, Sofie."

"Morning Elisabeth! Today's the day you leave with Steffen, right?"

Elisabeth nodded slowly, her hand stilling on Chance's back. The cat gave a quiet grumble and pushed himself against her hand.

"Well, I made you some breakfast since you'll be gone a bit longer this time."

Oh.

Now Elisabeth knew why she had felt so uneasy. Sofie in the kitchen for anything other than a snack was hazardous.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Sofie. I can just the fruit in the fridge."

"But you always have fruit! It's like you're stuck in a giant rut! So, I'm going to make us something."

"What are you planning?"

"Omelets!"

Blue-green eyes widened in fear. The last time Sofie had tried to make omelets she almost burnt down the entire apartment building. Elisabeth had to explain in a very long report as to why she needed the money to get renovations done for the building. It just hadn't been fun.

"How about you let me help."

"It's like you don't trust me, Elisabeth."

The brunette gave a hesitant laugh and shook her head.

"Of course that's not it. You know I'd trust you with my life… Just not with an oven."

And with that the brunette was on her feet, Chance cuddled in her arms.

* * *

When Elisabeth arrived at Headquarters Steffen was waiting for her in the cafeteria. He was sitting at their normal table with a tray of breakfast food in front of him. The brunette walked over and plopped into her chair before dropping her head onto the table.

"Sofie went through with it?" he asked, chuckling softly.

"Yes, she did. And no matter how much I begged and cried she wouldn't stop."

"You make it sound like she was raping you."

Elisabeth snorted and tilted her head up. Her chin rested uncomfortably on the cold table as she glared at her partner.

"It's not funny Steffen. You try cleaning the dishes after Sofie starts cooking and then you'll know my pain."

"No thanks. Antoine and I have a pretty good thing working out for us. That and both of us can cook."

"Stop rubbing it in," Elisabeth whined.

The two sat in silence for a while until Steffen finished his breakfast. Once the dishes were placed with the others and the tray was put away the two left the cafe. They had already been briefed the day before and now just had to wait for their ride.

Their bags were packed up and weapons were hidden within their clothes. They would arrive at the airport and go through a specific metal detector. It was the one every agent used to get through. Bureau workers were stationed there to let agents and assassins through without any hindrance. It was actually quite useful and meant that most agents wouldn't have to use the private jets owned by their employers.

Once the car picked Elisabeth and Steffen up it dropped them off at Brussels airport. They got onto their plane and immediately relaxed in their seats. It was normal for them now to just take the time before a mission to adjust to each other's company. It made the process much easier. Elisabeth dug around in her leather messenger bag, tugging out the rather large file inside. Most of the file contained the files of people their target had already killed. Their main target was named Leandro Barone. One of Italy's best mercenaries.

The brunette's eyes sailed down the list of names Barone had killed. They stopped when a familiar name caught her eye. She nudged Steffen and pointed down to said name.

"Recognize him?" she whispered.

Steffen's eyes flickered over and she felt him tense up.

"Doctor Andies," he muttered under his breath.

Elisabeth nodded her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"This is the reason we're after him. He's been killing doctors, scientists, and soldiers. You name it, he's killed it. He was off the radar for a little while until he killed Andies. Apparently that upset some pretty high up people."

"And now we're here."

The brunette nodded her head slowly.

"And now we're here," she echoed.

They both went quiet until the rumble of an engine caught the attention of the plane's passengers.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking off in a few short moments. Please fasten your seatbelts. Turn any electronic devices off. And please, enjoy your trip."_

Elisabeth sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"There has to be a better mode of transportation. Public planes suck," she whispered, leaning closer to her partner.

Steffen chuckled and nodded his head. Elisabeth smiled and leaned back into her original position.

Steffen definitely had grown since the day they had left the Houtem Mansion. Instead of being the impulsive brute that he used to be, Steffen was a comfortable companion with the loyalty of a Golden Retriever. He was fairly noticeable, being one of the tallest in their 'family'. His hair was a dark blond. Almost a deep honey colour. He'd grown it out and now had to tie it back to keep it out of his way. His skin was darker than Elisabeth's but it was clear of any noticeable blemishes. Handsome liquid brown eyes were normally hidden by his bangs.

Elisabeth sighed and dropped her head to the side, letting it land on her partner's shoulder.

"I'm gunna be tired when we get there. So I say we nap as soon as we get to the hotel," she said quietly as the plane's engine started up.

Steffen nodded his head before resting it on top of her head. She felt a soft sigh from him ruffle her bangs. The plane started moving and a voice came over the intercom but Elisabeth simply closed her eyes and turned her head from the window.

* * *

**Okay, I am SO sorry for the delay. Which is why I didn't send this to the beta. Cause I was in a panic. Which is why there are so many mistakes. **

**I PROMISE TO COME BACK AND FIX IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies.**

**So I will do my best to get chapter 12 out. Maybe Clint and Natasha will be in that one? I dunno yet XD**

**LOVE YA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

"So, did you hear about the monsters that crashed through Harlem last night? They're calling one of them The Hulk and they don't have a name for the other yet," Steffen mused, sitting down on the bed closest to the door.

Elisabeth looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow.

"Stef, I didn't get any sleep last night because of all that. I could hear it all from here."

The evidence of her words was the dark shadows under her eyes. Sure, they made her blue irises more pronounced but they also made her look like a vampire. Steffen chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm a heavy sleeper."

"And that, sir, is going to get you killed someday."

"Oh lighten up Elisabeth. You might as well enjoy the sights of Italy," he said, gesturing towards the window on her side of the room.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes and fell back against the bed.

"You know that we have to be prepared in case Barone shows up. The Bureau called last night too, said that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were seen in the airport in New York, heading here."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. huh? I'm sure we can take them. You did."

"No, I didn't take them on. I snuck around them. You know, normal assassin things."

Steffen laughed and reached over, tugging the book from his partner's hands. She huffed and folded her arms.

"I don't know why you like reading so much," he said, reading a line of the story.

The words were in French, one of the three languages Elisabeth had taken to. In that department she was actually one of the least knowledgeable. Steffen on the other hand had taken to new languages like a child. He took in new languages without any effort at all.

"It's an escape."

"Escape from what?"

Elisabeth paused, her eyes flickering to the window. Then she shook her head and sighed. No, she wouldn't talk to him about this. She wouldn't talk to anyone about it.

"I'll tell you some other time."

Then realization struck him. The confusion dropped from his face and the man sighed.

"Sorry Elisabeth."

She shrugged and turned back over to look at him.

"As soon as the Bureau calls we'll be on the move. And if S.H.I.E.L.D. is here than we need to be careful about what we do. We don't want to attract their attention."

They both looked over to the cell phone sitting on the night stand between their two beds. It hadn't rung once since last night. Koemans had told her that he'd call the minute they received word, sign or sight of Barone. And yet there was still nothing.

"Fine, we'll mope here but as soon as we get word I'm getting out of here."

"Fine by me."

* * *

"Come on Bree," Steffen called, grinning as they stepped into the overly decorated mansion. The Bureau had called them earlier that day, the same time two packages were delivered at the front desk of their hotel. Their target had been spotted in the city. After some research and digging Headquarters had found out that Barone would be attending a private dinner party in Rome. The packages were formal wear and invitations for said party. Their jobs were to find Barone and kill him as soon as possible.

The cover story they were going by was that Elisabeth was the younger sister of Brandon Helve, Steffen, who was a well-known lawyer. She would be going by the cover name of Breanne Helve.

Elisabeth was dressed in a dark blue dress that came down around her thighs and came over her shoulders. A thin leather belt wrapped around her waist, making the rest of her curves more pronounced. Steffen was dressed in black dress pants and a matching button down shirt. Over that he had on a designer jacket that he only buttoned up half way.

"I'm coming Brandon," Elisabeth said, sliding her arm between his and his chest.

She put on a large smile and snuggled closer to her partner. They would put up this front until the end of the night. Or at least until Barone was dead. She hesitated slightly at the thought but hardened herself against it. It was getting easier to deal with the deaths. Steffen covered her hand with his own and squeezed gently.

"Nome?" the guard standing at the last set of doors asked. She looked up at Steffen, forcing a confused frown on her face. Steffen grinned and turned to the guard.

"Il mio nome è Brandon Helve e questa è mia sorella, Breanne Helve."

The guard nodded and allowed the two inside. Elisabeth nudged Steffen in the ribs and smiled up at him, her lips barely moving as she spoke.

"Looks like you haven't been getting rusty with your language."

The man laughed and shook his head. He led her through the last set of doors and Elisabeth felt her stomach tighten. Directly across from them was a large fountain surrounded by people and standing directly in front of it was their target. Barone was a tall man with a seemingly lanky figure but Elisabeth had a good idea what was hidden under the black suite. He had to have some muscle to have killed so many people. His dirty blond hair was jelled back and his face was very sharp with a strong jaw and a long nose.

"That him?" asked Steffen without moving his lips.

She nodded, feeling the waves of her hair tumbling around her shoulders. She had memorized Barone's face, just like all the others, until it was like a crystal clear picture in her mind. She wouldn't mistake him. Not for anything. Steffen squeezed her hand once more before moving them towards the man.

A chill crawled down the brunette's spine. The telltale signs of eyes on her back made the hairs on her neck stand on end. She paused, her blue eyes flickering around the room. Her partner paused as well, looking down at her. Elisabeth turned her head up to him and smiled.

"He's got protection," she said, the words slipping from her lips in the softest of whispers.

Steffen immediately changed their course which brought them to one of the corners. His eyes moved carefully over each of the guests, trying to pinpoint the 'protection' Elisabeth had been talking about. The woman shook her head and smiled largely at her partner.

"They're not in the party. It came from behind us."

"Are you sure?" Steffen asked, his mouth forming a half smile.

They had to keep up the act but Elisabeth desperately wanted to smack the man upside the head. She'd been doing this for a little over two years now and he didn't trust her instincts? Koemans had always taught her to trust those instincts no matter what. They would save her ass when she needed them most. They hadn't failed her yet.

"Yes I'm sure," she said with an affirmative nod.

"Then how do we do this?"

Elisabeth scanned the room, her eyes waiting to catch anything out of place. While she was looking at a rather tall, strong looking man something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Something red. Deep, vibrant red.

Inwardly the brunette groaned, nearly breaking her act. She shifted, moving closer to Steffen and shifting her eyes to her new point of interest. A very familiar woman with a head of distinct red hair was on the other side of the room with a man just as familiar.

Steffen followed her gaze before nudging her. Elisabeth looked up at him, only just remembering then that he didn't know who they were. She smiled tightly.

"Remember those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents I was telling you about? The ones I figured would end up here?"

He nodded slowly before saying, "Yeah, what about them?"

"Those two I was looking at? They're S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"You've gotta be kidding me," he replied, his jaw tensing.

Elisabeth shook her head and turned to fully face Steffen, moving so that her face was hidden from the two enemy agents.

"I'm not. That is Hawkeye and the Black Widow. I ran into them on my first solo mission some time back. I got around them once and chances of getting around them twice are going to be slim."

Now his eyes hardened, "Well, they seem to remember you as well. They're looking at you right now."

She didn't day turn back around, just in case they hadn't figured it out yet. But, if they were the ones protecting Barone, Elisabeth would have to think up a new plan of action. Steffen wasn't quite ready to face on two master assassins while trying to take out a target at the same time. Hell, even she wasn't ready for that.

"What are they doing?" she asked quietly.

"Watching us still. Like freaking cats," he retorted shortly.

She almost snorted but covered her mouth, shaking her shoulders like she was laughing at something he said. Once she 'calmed down' she looked up at Steffen's face and watched his eyes. The room was so lightly lit that she could see the party behind her with some clarity.

"What about Barone?"

"The damn man looks completely at ease."

Elisabeth frowned, turning around quickly to view for herself. She pushed away the need to look over at a certain man and focused herself on the target. He did look far to at ease. Barone was laughing, a glass of champagne in his hand. The mercenary turned his head slightly, catching her eye. Their gazes held for a moment before he winked and turned back to the other guest.

"Shit, he knows we're here," she uttered under her breath.

Behind her Steffen tensed. Elisabeth turned back to look, her eyes showing her confusion. But instead of seeing her partner she found herself looking at a wall of muscle.

"Master Barone wants to speak with you and your buddy. Alone with the other two who came after him."

_Other two? What other two?_ She pondered to herself.

But she never had time to ask. A knife was pressed against her ribs. She could feel the cool metal pressed against her dress.

"Come with me," was the only thing she heard before there was a push on her shoulder, herding her out of the party room.

* * *

**Hello there my pretties!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies.**

**Now, I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been working on a role play character for Elisabeth. Working up to what I want her character development to result in. I think I have a good idea now of how I want this story to end. **

**LittleMissMia123, I'm really sorry! But I think, because of my writing schedule, I'm not going to take a beta reader. I don't want to have you constantly waiting for my chapters.**

**Carly Carnations, right now this would be set during the second Hulk movie (as you can tell from the beginning). I'm working my way up through the movies. I never actually read the comics so I don't know the histories for a lot of the characters. The only characters I can easily claim to having in my story are the Avengers from the movie. **

**Oh! And Natasha and Clint are in the next chapter! Whoo! I am really excited for the big reunion between Hawkeye and Elisabeth :D**

**LOVE YA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Life on the Edge**

_Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

There was no doubt about it. The woman, tied to a chair across from him, was the same woman from New York. Clint's eyes narrowed, taking in his enemy. This _Victoria Wright_ had long dark brown hair that curled into neat spirals. The dark tresses neatly framed her small face, making her blue eyes sparkle brightly. Her lips were full and shaped nicely. Her form was straight in the chair and her dress showed off the gently curves and slight muscles. She was definitely attractive but she was also the enemy.

On her right side was a tall man that Clint didn't recognize, tied up as well. He towered over the woman, making her seem even shorter than she really was even while sitting. His hair was a dark honey blond and tied up at the back so that it didn't fall into his face. His skin was darker than his partners, making him stand out more.

"So, Tory, or is that even your real name? You're quite the sneaky one," he said from across the room, ignoring the rather buff men standing on either side of the two pairs.

Natasha sent him a harsh stare, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Clint's eyes quickly passed over to her and then back to their company. The man beside 'Tory' gave a large grin, his head turning to the woman.

"Victoria? I'm sorry but that is terrible."

"Tell me about it," the woman said, rolling her eyes.

Clint almost let the shiver of pleasure at the woman's voice show. He had no idea how she affected him this much and hated each second of it.

She turned back to Clint before answering, "No Agent Barton, my name isn't Victoria. You can understand why I didn't giving you my real name while on a mission."

There a slight teasing tone in her voice that brought all of Clint's attention to her. A slight smile was on her face and Clint was immediately reminded of the first time he met her.

"So, you know our named but we have no idea who you are," Natasha said from beside him, playing along with the peaceful chatter.

The brunette smirked, her eyes moving from Clint to the red haired woman, "Well of course, Agent Romanoff. What kind of agents would _we_ be if we didn't know who you were?" there was clear amusement in her eyes.

"Don't antagonize, Ruby," the man beside her stated with a small smile on his face.

"Ruby? That's your name?" Clint asked with a curious expression.

'Ruby' rolled her eyes before facing him again, "No, Agent Barton, my name isn't Ruby. But that's what you can call me; Ruby Red."

He gave her a sceptical look. Why on earth was her code name Ruby Red? His eyes scanned over her for some physical sign of red anywhere on her body but he came up empty handed. Her lips were red but not a very deep red.

"Hopefully you'll never find out the meaning to that name. But anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

Clint started at the woman with complete disbelief in his eyes. Here they were, all four tied to chairs and she was there talking to Natasha and him like they were old friends. Didn't she realize that they were enemies? Maybe she was actually a nut case.

"It's none of your business," Natasha replied easily like she'd had this conversation prepared.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders in response before looking over at the guards. Clint watched with slight fascination. Her eyes flashed over everything, taking in the details of the room. She didn't seem to miss a thing as she scanned the room.

"Got any plans to get out of this mess?" The blond beside her asked, looking over at the woman.

She opened her mouth the reply when a door suddenly slammed open from behind Clint and Natasha. Ruby's eyes flashed to the new comers, her shoulders tensing slightly. Clint watched her reaction carefully; noting her lifted chin, hardened eyes and how the cheerful, light heartedness had left her.

"Leandro Barone, nice to officially meet you," Ruby said, her voice suddenly much darker than it was minutes before.

The man came around so that he stood between the two sets of assassins. Clint understood then what the other two were doing in Italy now. They had both been sent after the same man. _This_ man. So they were all on the same team at the moment, both working to kill the same man. Huh.

"So, both the Bureau and SHIELD want me dead and sent out their best assassins. I'm feeling pretty flattered," a large and rather sadistic grin spread out across Barone's face. "And they sent such lovely ladies too!" He turned to the body guards and waved them off, "Out."

Ruby sent Barone a sarcastic smirk before rolling her eyes, "So, now that you have us what are you planning on doing to us?"

"Ruby -" The brunette's partner sent her a concerned look but Clint knew what she was doing.

With the guards gone it was just the four assassins and Barone. If even one of them could get out of their restraints they could take down Barone and kill him. Immediately he started feeling for the rope around his wrists. Barone gave a crazed laugh before stepping in front of Ruby.

"Well, my dear, I hate to tell you, but I'll need to get rid of you. You see, I can't just let you and these others go wandering off now. You've seen me and know where I am."

"So you're going to kill us, is that it?" Ruby smirked at the man before crossing her right leg over the other.

"I'm afraid so."

Clint didn't even want to know what expression Barone was looking down at Ruby with. The voice he spoke in radiated with lust and want. Clint looked over at the woman and then over to Natasha. All three of them knew what needed to be done. Clint saw from his place the brunette and Natasha locking eyes. Ruby nodded her head once and suddenly the red head was on her feet, her forearm pressed hard against Barone's throat.

There was a sound of ropes dropping as Ruby pulled her arms out from behind her. Her eyes looked like blue steel as she looked up at Barone. The brunette stood slowly, her eyes staying on their targets. Clint regarded her cautiously. There was a guarded feeling to how she held herself. For some reason it caught Clint's attention.

"So, you were planning on killing us, hm? Hate to tell you, _dear_, but you're dealing with two bred assassins and two other skilled killers. You think we'd be killed so easily?" There was an undertone of anger in her words. "I wouldn't let you kill my partner or myself."

Without another word Ruby opened Barone's dress coat, her fingers slipping into the pocket on the inside. Delicately she pulled a short and thin blade out.

"How did I know this would be here?"

With that said Ruby carved a deep, thin cut into the man's neck. Blood poured out from the wound, dripping into the collar of his shirt. Ruby turned to her partner and cut away the bounds holding him there. Blue eyes met with Clint's own light eyes. Something softened in the blue steel before she turned and handed the knife to Natasha.

"Come on," Ruby gestured to her partner, her voice back to normal. "I really hope that we don't meet again Agents."

The two quietly left the room, probably leaving back to where they had come from. Natasha came up behind her partner, cutting him loose from the ropes around his wrists. Clint stood, rubbing his wrists absently as he looked down at the quickly bleeding out man at his feet. Blood pooled around the side of his neck where the puncture in his neck was.

"She knows more about us than I thought," Natasha absent-mindedly as she looked at the man beside her.

"I know. She said 'two bred assassins and two other skilled killers'. I know, from the looks of her partner, he's still new to all of this. Her on the other hand…" Clint trailed off, his eyes still lingering on the man on the ground.

"So there's another group somewhere raising children to be killers. Wonderful. We'll have to report this to Fury this time, Clint."

She didn't know what had happened between Clint and this 'Ruby' woman back in New York. It had been some kind of bonding moment, which was for sure. He had insisted on leaving her out of the report but this time they couldn't be lenient. Ruby had now killed their second target. Whether they'd been assigned to kill him as well or not.

"I know," Clint replied back. "Come on, we'd better go."

* * *

**Hello there my pretties!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Though, the Dutch spies are all mine and I am proud of my babies.**

**I feel horrendously bad for taking so long to update this story. I really have no excuses other than pure lazyness. A nasty habit I have now is ignoring my fanfictions until I feel guilty for not writing them. But I did have some legit reasons for not posting much earlier. My nanni past away just before Christmas, I had exams, babysitting to get money for my cell phone. And NOW my birthday is coming up. Actually It will be on the 14th of March and I'll be 19. So, happy birthday to me~**

**Thank you guys so much for your continued support. I read each and every one of your reviews so don't think I'm ignoring you all. I just have problems replying to such kind words. **

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
